Faucheurs d'âmes
by Desideria 18
Summary: Au cour de la bataille final, Harry et Voldemort périssent tout les deux. Une femme vient alors à leurs rencontres et leurs rélévent une chose qui va les chambouler : ils vont devenir faucheurs d'âmes... slash TR/HP
1. chap 1 De vie à trépas

****

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartienne à JKR.

**Rating**: M

**Genre** : Romance/aventure

**Résumé : Au cour de la bataille final, Harry et Voldemort périssent tout les deux. Une femme vient alors à leurs rencontres et leurs rélévent une chose qui va les chambouler : ils vont devenir faucheurs d'âmes. **

**Voici donc un premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. **

**Je voudrais aussi remercier Arkane 12 pour le temps qu'elle prend à corriger les chapitres de ma fic, elle fait un boulot formidable. Donc voilà, je te remercie énormement pour ton travail. **

**Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture à tous. **

**Faucheurs d'âmes**

Prologue

L'atmosphère était humide et froide, on pouvait presque imaginer les fines gouttelettes tomber sur le sol, la pluie ne tarderait pas à venir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. A travers le paysage, défilaient une multitude de choses, des bruits sourds résonnaient, des voix s'élevaient, des cris perçaient, puis vins les pleurs, et pour finir le silence. Harry ressentit comme un moment de bien être, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, il n'avait plus mal, plus froid, il se sentait libre. Son rythme cardiaque avait cessé de produire des battements si rapide, ses épaules lui parurent moins lourdes comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'envoler. Il observa l'horizon ou le soleil se couchait laissant paraître d'innombrables nuages aux couleurs magnifiques, le ciel lui s'assombrissait, le jour allait faire place à la nuit et personne ne pourrait intervenir pour changer cela. Harry reposa son regard vert émeraude sur la forme qui était allongé à ses cotés, une forme à l'apparence humaine mais qui n'abritait plus aucune âme à présent. Le jeune garçon contempla cette forme un court instant et son esprit se mit à rassembler des images, des sensations, ce fut d'abord un sentiment de crainte, de peur, il avait prononcé quelque chose et un éclair vert avait jaillit, un autre lui était parvenu puis, tout était différents et désormais rien ne serait plus pareil.

Ce soir Harry Potter était mort, il avait donner sa vie pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait et qui comptait pour lui, mais ce jour là il n'avait pas été le seul dont l'âme avait été emporté par la mort.

Chapitre 1 : De vie à trépas.

Harry était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, il n'y avait aucun doute c'était bien lui à terre mais pourquoi pouvait il se voir et surtout que faisait il là ?

Si il était mort, ce qui normalement était le cas, ne devrait il pas y avoir une sorte de lumière ou un passage s'ouvrant à lui ? Tout ça était vraiment très étrange.

Apparemment personne ne pouvait le voir puisque ses amis s'étaient approché de son corps sans pour autant le regarder lui, était il devenu un fantôme ? Peut être. Ses amis emmenèrent son corps jusqu'au château de Poudlard, ils étaient tous en larmes.

Un peu plus loin Harry s'aperçut que les mangemorts étaient eux aussi réuni autour d'une personne et le jeune garçon devina tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. En effet pendant la bataille lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort, tous deux avaient effectués le sortilège de la mort, mais leur magie était si puissante, si semblable et tellement proche qu'elles les avaient fait périr tout deux. Harry pensait que seulement l'un des deux devait mourir mais apparemment le destin en avait décidé autrement, ou peut être ne fallait il pas que l'un des deux camps gagne afin que le bien et le mal s'équilibre, finit il par conclure. De toute façon sa ne le concernait plus. Le jeune homme vit alors qu'une autre forme venait d'apparaître non loin du cercle des mangemorts, il ne pouvait pas la distinguer clairement n'étant pas assez prés mais il était sur que cette personne ne lui était pas inconnue. Harry s'avança de quelques pas mais il fut stoppé par une voix au timbre féminin.

- Hé, toi le mort !

Harry se retourna et croisa une jeune femme plutôt jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le dos, des yeux bleu clair avec un mélange de gris qui pouvaient se confondre avec le ciel, ses vêtements étaient simple et uniquement noir. La jeune femme s'approcha de Harry tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous pouvez me voir ? Questionna Harry.

La jeune femme fit un sourire et lui demanda à son tour :

- Tu es bien Harry Potter n'est ce pas ?

- Euh oui mais vous, vous êtes qui ?

- Bon j'en ai au moins trouvé un, le deuxième ne doit pas être loin vous deviez mourir au même endroit. Fit elle l'air naturelle.

Harry commençait à trouver cette jeune femme vraiment bizarre, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être étonnée de le voir ainsi et le plus étrange c'était qu'elle pouvait le percevoir. Une chose était sure, il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'était même pas sur qu'elle soit une sorcière.

- Ah ! S'exclama t-elle ravie, faisant en même temps sursauter Harry.

- Il est là-bas.

Harry regarda la forme qu'il avait perçut un peu plus tôt. La jeune femme se dirigea vers elle et Harry la suivit de quelques pas mais il sursauta une deuxième fois ne reconnaissant que trop bien l'individu, qui n'était autre que Lord Voldemort lui-même. À la différence que son apparence n'était plus du tout celle qu'il avait lors de la bataille. Celui-ci ressemblait trais pour trais à Tom Jedusor, celui qu'il avait rencontré en deuxième année. Apparemment Voldemort avait eu la même réaction que lui en le reconnaissant, mais il ne pu faire quoi que se soit avant que la jeune femme n'intervienne.

- Bon toi tu doit être Tom Elvis Jedusor. Dit elle en lisant en morceau de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

Voldemort ne l'écouta même pas, il essayait de chercher sa baguette qui n'était d'ailleurs nulle part. La jeune femme le remarqua assez vite et l'avertit :

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le tuer, il est déjà mort … Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Là le seigneur des ténèbres tourna violemment la tête vers la femme qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'inquiéter.

- Quoi ! Non ce n'est pas possible je ne peux pas mourir, mes horcruxes…

- Il les a tous détruits. Le coupa t-elle en pointant Harry du doigt.

Voldemort regarda Harry de la façon la plus meurtrière qui soit.

- Maudit gamin, tu vas me le payer.

- Oh non, tu ne fera rien du tout ! Bon Harry approche ! Ordonna la jeune femme.

- Pas question ! Pas tant qu'il sera là. Répondit il.

- Alors je suis mort. Se lamenta Voldemort. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

- Et bien d'une certaine façon, dit elle avec un grand sourire, je suis ta plus grande peur.

Voldemort se raidit quelques instant, essayant d'assimiler au plus vite les derniers événements, il reporta son regard vers l'endroit ou jadis il s'était trouver.

Les mangemorts avaient transplané, emportant avec eux le corps du seigneur des ténèbres. Celui ci croisa de nouveau le regard de la jeune femme qui lui souriait toujours, et c'est d'une voix plus faible qu'il lui demanda :

- Alors vous êtes la mort. Articula t-il.

- C'est en effet ainsi qu'on me nomme, mais je dirais plutôt que je travaille pour elle. Je suis un faucheur d'âme ! Déclara t-elle.

- Un faucheur d'âme ? Répéta-t-il. Et par quel moyen ai-je pu récupérer la mienne puisqu'un idiot a détruit tout mes horcruxes qui contenaient chacun un bout de mon âmes ?

- C'est parce que je les ai rassemblés, ça ma prit un peu de temps, c'est peut être pour cette raison que tu ne t'es pas éveillé au moment même ou tu es mort. Mais c'est le résultat qui compte. Regarde, tu es là.

- Attendez ! Fit Harry qui avait finalement osé se rapprocher. Comment se fait il qu'il ait reprit son ancienne apparence ?

- Il devait sûrement avoir cette apparence là lorsqu'il a créé ses horcruxes, son âme a donc reprit sa forme originelle. C'est-à-dire le tout premier horcruxes qu'il ait fabriqué, son tout premier morceau d'âme. Conclut elle.

- Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Harry.

- Normalement je devrais te conduire à ta lumière mais dit toi que ce ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

- Hein ! Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas devenir faucheurs d'âme ou, devrais-je plutôt dire, vous allez devenir faucheurs d'âmes.

- QUOI !! Firent Harry et Voldemort en même temps.

- Habituellement je ne prend jamais deux faucheurs d'âmes en même temps, mais là j'ais vraiment trouvé des perles rares. Et puis, comme l'un de nous est partit il y a peu, il faut bien le replacer et par deux c'est encore mieux.

- Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous, moi ! Déclara Harry. Je veux rejoindre mes parents et revoir Sirius. Je veux aller dans la lumière.

- Non tu resteras ici. Lui intima jeune femme.

- Pourquoi moi ? Prenez seulement Voldemort, il sera parfais pour ce rôle. Tuez des gens ou prendre leur âme, c'est la même chose pour lui.

- Pas du tout, fit Voldemort.

- Écoute Harry, je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas rejoindre les gens que tu aimes pour le moment mais maintenant tu es mort et c'est moi qui décide de ce qu'il adviendra de toi. Et j'ai décidé que tu seras faucheur d'âme, alors accepte le.

- Et si on n'accepte pas ? Intervint Voldemort.

- Toi je te conseille de te faire tout petit parce que normalement aucune âme mauvaise ne devient faucheur et devine quoi, ils ne rejoigne pas non plus la lumière.

- Alors quoi ? Ils sont envoyer en enfer c'est ça ? Demanda Voldemort.

- Tu n'es pas très loin de la réalité, après tout dépend de l'âme en question. Dans ton cas je t'aurais envoyé dans un univers ou l'on torture les âmes sans que celle-ci ne puisse s'échapper. On les tortures d'une manière que tu ne peut même pas imaginer et crois moi c'est bien pire qu'un simple doloris ou l'avada kedevra.

Voldemort réalisa qu'il avait bien fait de craindre la mort pendant toutes ces années, c'était vraiment l'ennemi le plus dangereux qu'il puisse exister. Il avait essayé de lui échapper à de nombreuses reprise d'où la création de ces Horcruxes, mais voilà, un jour Harry Potter était né et depuis ce temps le gamin n'avait fait que de lui causer des soucis. Le seul point réconfortant, c'est que lui non plus n'avait pas gagné la bataille. Étant mort tout les deux, c'était d'avantage un mach nul.

- Bien. Reprit la jeune femme. Je suppose que maintenant le boulot de faucheur d'âme ne te paraît plus si déplaisant. Fit elle à l'adresse de Voldemort.

Celui-ci resta muet et tourna la tête, la jeune femme fut satisfaite et se tourna maintenant vers Harry qui affichait toujours une moue déplaisante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu la rejoindra plus tard la lumière.

- Dans combien de temps ? Ne put il s'empêcher de demander.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Des années. Répondit elle.

- Des années !! Mais c'est beaucoup trop long !

- Et la vie est beaucoup trop courte ! SifflA-t-elle. Pourtant toi, tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre d'avantage sur cette belle planète alors cesse de te plaindre.

Harry n'ajouta rien, il ne valait mieux pas contrarier la mort ou un faucheur d'âme. De plus cette fille était vraiment inquiétante par moment.

- Maintenant que tout est réglé on va discuter ailleurs de votre nouveau statut. La jeune femme claqua des doigts et aussitôt ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle déserte, elle fit signe aux garçons de la suivre. Ce qu'ils firent sans broncher. La ruelle amenait un peu plus loin sur une place, les trois jeune gens rentrèrent dans un endroit qui s'appelait « la maison des papilles » et s'assirent à une table. Voldemort regardait partout autour de lui, le lieu, les gens, les objets, il détourna son attention sur la jeune femme qui remarqua immédiatement le regard noir du jeune homme posé sur elle.

- Tu as un problème ? Demanda t-elle sèchement.

- On est dans un endroit moldus. Siffla t-il avec répugnance.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, pourquoi sommes nous venus ici ?

- Pour manger. Répondit elle simplement. Les plats qu'ils servent sont délicieux et puis j'ais l'habitude de venir ici.

- Tu fréquentes des moldus ! Cracha t-il.

- Bien sur ! Je fréquente même bien plus les moldus, comme tu les appelles, que les sorciers.

Vois tu, qu'une personne soit dotée de pouvoirs magique ou non son âme est exactement la même et l'un comme l'autre ils ont le droit de rejoindre la lumière. Preuve qu'au fond vous n'êtes pas si différents. Conclu t-elle.

Cette dernière argumentation ne fit qu'envenimer d'avantage la colère que Voldemort pouvais encore ressentir. Depuis quand les sorciers et les moldus se ressemblaient ils ? Tout ça était complètement stupide ! Les moldus méritaient tous de périr et leurs âmes ne devraient jamais trouver un quelconque repos ou lumière quel qu'il soit.

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelle ? demanda Harry histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Je suppose qu'on ne t'appelle pas faucheur d'âme ou encore la mort.

- Et tu supposes très bien. Dit elle. Je m'appelle Gloria, Gloria Jeffret.

- Alors tu as même un nom de famille ?

- Oui je n'ai pas toujours été faucheur d'âme, j'avais une vie moi aussi avant, tu sais et quand je suis morte on ma choisie.

- Il y a beaucoup de faucheur d'âmes ? Questionna Voldemort.

- Oh oui, il sont partout mais il faut rester très discret, en fait je suis un faucheur supérieur qui commande une partie des autres faucheurs. C'est moi qui leur donne le nom, le date et le lieux de la mort d'une personne mais je ne suis pas la mort elle-même, je ne fais que transmettre le message en aucun cas je décide de qui doit vivre ou mourir.

- Excusez moi. Fit une femme qui travaillait à la maison des papilles. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Et bien moi je vais prendre des œufs, du bacon, bien grillé le bacon et un peu de salade avec de la vinaigrette, s'il vous plait et une bouteille d'eau.

- Très bien et vous ? Fit la femme en se tournant vers Harry et Voldemort.

Harry la fixa un moment et réalisant qu'il n'était pas invisible, il chuchota en direction de Gloria.

- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas nous voir.

- C'est exact mais maintenant tu as un nouveau statut donc tu es de retour parmi les vivants. Maintenant dépêche toi de commander quelque chose avant que cette femme ne te prenne pour un fou.

La femme en question portait déjà un regard étrange sur Harry/ et celui-ci se dépêcha de dire quelque chose.

- Euh et bien je… je vais prendre la même chose qu'elle. Finit il par dire.

- D'accord et vous ?

- Il prendra pareil. Coupa Gloria.

- Bien je vous ramène vos commandes dans quelques minutes.

- Merci. Sourit Gloria.

La femme s'éloigna apportant au chef la nouvelle commande, il y avait toujours peu de monde dans ce lieu le soir, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Gloria avait choisit cet endroit car généralement il n'était pas très fréquenté. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu d'une foule, la discrétion était pour elle fondamentale, tout comme pour chaque faucheur d'âme.

- Il n'est pas question que je mange un plat ayant était préparé par des moldus. Grogna Voldemort.

- Tu fais comme tu veux mais après ne viens pas te plaindre que tu as faim ! Fit Gloria.

- C'est sûr qu'ici, on n'est pas au manoir Malfoy. Ajouta Harry. Il n'y a pas de larbin pour satisfaire tes caprices.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire respecter Potter, et puis mes larbins, comme tu dit, valent beaucoup mieux que tes amis, le traître à son sang et ta sang de bourbe. Se moqua t-il.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry qui allait se jeter sur Voldemort les poings fermés. Mais Gloria fut plus rapide et l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Évitant ainsi au seigneur des ténèbres de se prendre un coup, qu'il aurait, ma foi, bien mérité.

- Harry assied toi ! Ordonna Gloria.

- Non pas question ! Répliqua t-il.

- Et tu vas faire quoi Potter ? Demanda le lord. Tu n'as même pas ta baguette.

- Toi non plus, je te signal ! Fit Harry.

- Mais moi je sais pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

- ça risque d'être difficile. Dit Gloria.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu n'as plus de pouvoir. Lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Non, tu mens ! Cria Voldemort.

- Alors vas y, je t'en prie, fait moi une démonstration. Lui demanda Gloria.

Le lord fit un mouvement de la main mais rien ne se produisit, il ne sentait plus aucune magie en lui. Il commença alors à s'énerver, scrutant la jeune femme avec un regard meurtrier dont il avait le secret.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Hurla t-il.

La jeune femme se délecta de l'attitude du seigneur des ténèbres. Il était complètement bouleversé sans ses précieux pouvoirs. La jeune femme afficha un sourire diabolique et lui répondit en toutes simplicité :

- Je te les ai enlevés.

Voldemort était en proie à une crise, comment avait elle pu lui enlever ses pouvoirs, c'était eux qui faisaient toutes sa puissances et sans ça il ne valait pas mieux qu'un vulgaire moldus !

Il tapa sur la table avec force, ce qui fit sursauter quelques clients du restaurant. Gloria, elle, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et garda toujours son

calme.

- Je veux que vous me les rendiez. Exigea t-il.

- Tu vas d'abord te calmer. Fit elle d'une voix beaucoup moins douce. Parce que ton comportement commence à m'exaspérer et tu n'aimerais pas voir ce que je peux faire lorsque je suis en colère. Tu étais peut être le plus grand sorciers du monde mais laisse moi te dire que maintenant tu n'es plus qu'une âme ayant un corps de chair seulement parce que je t'en ais donné un. Met toi bien ça dans le crâne, tu es mort ! Et si tu es ici, c'est seulement grâce ma bonne volonté. Ton âme est à moi et je peux en faire ce que je veux. Alors à l'avenir, évite ce genre de comportement avec moi. Ais-je été assez clair ?

Voldemort n'avait jamais entendu de plus rude propos à son égard qu'en cet instant. Cette femme venait de lui calmer ses ardeurs rien qu'en le menaçant, pour lui le choc était très dure à encaisser. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Désormais il n'était plus qu'une âme par conséquent la mort avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Harry de son coté n'osait même plus bouger. Cette femme était vraiment incroyable, pensait il, personne n'avait jamais eut le cran de parler ainsi à lord Voldemort, et cette petite scène devait être très humiliante pour lui.

La femme de tout à l'heure revint à leur table et leur servit les plats qu'ils avaient commandés, Gloria la remercia une nouvelle fois avant que celle-ci ne reparte prendre une autre commande pour de nouveaux clients. Harry commença à manger dans le silence, Gloria dévorait son bacon, quant à Voldemort, il ne toucha même pas son assiette.

Harry se risqua à poser une question à la jeune femme.

- Est ce que moi aussi mes pouvoirs m'ont été enlevés ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

La jeune femme croisa son regard vert émeraude. Harry pensa qu'il aurait peut être du mieux réfléchir avant de prendre la parole mais Gloria lui répondit sans une once de colère :

- Oui je te les ai également enlevé. Il est préférable que vous n'ayez aucune magie pour le moment.

- Donc on les récupérera plus tard ? Poursuivi Harry.

- Bien sur, je ne vais pas vous priver de vos pouvoirs pour toujours. J'ai agit ainsi pour plusieurs raisons, la première c'est que je veux éviter qu'on se fasse remarquer et avec vous c'est pas gagner ! Alors si en plus vous aviez vos pouvoirs, ce serait impossible. La deuxième concerne votre mission en tant que faucheurs d'âmes et la dernière a bien sur pour cause vos rapports peu amicaux.

- En quoi va consister la mission de faucheur d'âme ? Demanda Harry en coupant ses œufs.

- C'est simple. Des gens meurent, moi je vous dis le lieu, la date exacte, et le nom. Et vous vous devez libérer leurs âmes et veiller à ce qu'ils rejoignent la lumière.

- Mais s'il s'agit de mauvaises âmes, ils ne rejoindront pas la lumière ?

- C'est exact, mais vous serez chargé uniquement des âmes qui ont le droit de la rejoindre, il y a d'autres faucheurs qui se chargent de ces cas là.

Harry n'en demanda pas plus pour le moment mais il avait encore tellement de questions.

Le repas se termina assez rapidement. Voldemort n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, il était très rancunier, mais surtout il détestait en ce moment plus que tout cette femme qui lui avait enlevés ses pouvoirs et qui l'avait en plus humilié. Une serveuse différente de tout à l'heure débarrassa leurs tables, elle reprit l'assiette pleine que Voldemort n'avait pas touchée. Quand elle fut partie une autre femme arriva et s'assit à la table de nos trois amis.


	2. Chap 2 la mort n'est que le commencement

Bonjour, tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour vos encouragement ça me fais très plaisir et puis bien sur ça me motive pour écrire.

Donc voilà je vous présente le chapitre 2 et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : La mort n'est que le commencement.

- Tu es en retard. Dit Gloria.

- Je suis désolé mais mon âme a été particulièrement pénible, d'abord elle s'est mise à pleurer, ensuite elle ma suppliée de lui rendre la vie et pour finir elle ne voulait même pas entrer dans la lumière. Mais pourquoi les gens n'accepte pas simplement le fait qu'ils soient morts ?

- Parce qu'ils sont trop accrochés à la vie.

- Au fait. Demanda Harry. Mon corps qu'est ce qui va devenir ?

- Et bien je suppose que les gens de ton entourage vont t'enterrer et te mettre une jolie pierre tombale. Expliqua Gloria.

- Ce sont les nouveaux faucheurs d'âme ? Questionna la nouvelle.

- Oui, c'étaient des sorciers, il faudra leurs trouver un endroit ou loger.

- Je m'appelle Gabrielle Mayer enchanté. Fit la jeune femme avec un ravissant sourire.

- Moi c'est Harry Potter et lui, dit il en pointant le brun, c'est tom Riddle alias lord Voldemort.

- Vraiment ! Fit elle. C'est incroyable, le survivant et le seigneur des ténèbres réunis dans cet endroit, ça deviendrait presque comique.

Gabrielle était vraiment une très belle femme. Elle avait des cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses yeux étaient bleu azur, son teint couleur pèche, ses lèvres étaient fines et bien dessinées et elle avait un magnifique sourire.

- Je crois que je peux leur trouver un endroit. Poursuivit Gabrielle. Il y a un homme qui vient de mourir dans les appartements de Saint-vincent, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

- Parfais tu les emmènera, moi j'ai quelques trucs à faire. Annonça Gloria.

- On va vivre chez un mort ! Scanda Harry.

- Chéri, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais vivre dans une chambre quatre étoiles qui serait réservée rien que pour toi. Se moqua Gabrielle.

- Et bien je pensais qu'en tant que faucheur d'âme, on avait le droit à certains privilèges. Argumenta Harry.

- Alors là faut pas rêver, aucun privilège ne te seras accordé.

- Bon Gabrielle tu vas les ramener à cet appart, veille à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtise jusqu'à demain, surtout lui. Dit Gloria en lançant un regard de biais vers Voldemort, qui le lui rendit avec des éclairs en prime.

- Pourquoi on ne rentre pas chez les sorciers ? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que votre mission de faucheurs s'effectuera ici, dans ce coin. Vous allez habiter chez les moldus pendant un certain temps.

-Tu les ramèneras ici vers 11H30 c'est d'accord ? Fit elle en s'adressant à son amie.

- Aucun problème. Répondit celle-ci.

- Habiter chez les moldus ! Grogna dans un murmure le lord. Si ça ce n'est pas l'enfer.

- Aller les garçons, on y va ! Fit Gabrielle comme si elle parlait à des enfants.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et suivirent la jeune femme sans broncher. Puis ils marchèrent un moment jusqu'à l'appartement 231 qui avait été habité par un certain Anthony Howard, mort il y a deux jours, fauché par une voiture qui roulait beaucoup trop vite. C'était ça le destin.

Gabrielle était entrée en forçant la serrure de l'appartement, elle était devenue une pro de ce coté là.

- Bon voilà, je vais vous laisser, je viendrais vous chercher demain vers 10 heures comme ça on pourra parler de votre nouveau statut.

- Attend un peu ! Fit Harry. Toi tu vas allez où ?

- Et bien je rentre chez moi. J'ai une magnifique maison, c'était une vieille femme riche qui l'habitait, alors tu imagines, j'ai tout de suite sautée sur l'occasion.

- Si tu as une maison, tu ne crois pas que ça aurait était plus simple de nous inviter plutôt que de nous fournir ce vieil appartement. Lui reprocha Harry.

- Voyons trésors ! Si je l'avais fais vous seriez restés un jour, puis une semaine et après un mois. Et puis, je ne vous connais pas.

- Trop sympa. Murmura Harry.

- Je vous conseille de vous reposer et puis essayer de ne pas détruire cet appartement. Je sais bien qu'à vous deux vous en seriez capable et même sans pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi faut il que je me coltine ce gamin, il ne pouvais pas rester avec Gloria. Siffla Voldemort.

- Gloria sera fortement occupée, c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a confiée à moi.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est normal cet homme vivait seul, et son appartements est relativement petit mais il y a un canapé. Dit elle.

- Parfais ! Fit Voldemort. Potter, tu prends le canapé et moi le lit.

- Quoi !! Je te signal que je ne suis pas un de tes mangemorts, donc je n'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Répliqua Harry.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi, par conséquent tu me dois le respect.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne te dois rien du tout.

- Bon écoutez, c'est pas que je m'ennuie. Dit Gabrielle. Mais là je doit vraiment rentrer, je suis sure que vous trouverez un moyen de cohabiter tout les deux. À demain. Fit elle avec son magnifique sourire. Puis elle disparut, laissant l'ancien survivant en compagnie de l'ancien dark lord.

- Tu crois que tu auras le dessus sur moi ? demanda d'une voix faussement douce Voldemort.

- Tu crois que tu vas jouer les maîtres avec moi ? Renchérie Harry.

- T'est vraiment qu'un sale petit morveux, crois moi Potter même si je ne peux pas te tuer une nouvelle fois, je te ferais souffrir et j'en prendrais grand plaisir.

- C'est merveilleux, je vois que mourir ne t'a pas rendu meilleurs. Ironisa Harry.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Lord Voldemort pour rien.

Les deux ennemis se fixèrent un moment, les yeux verts émeraude de Harry essayèrent de percer le regard noir que lui lançait Voldemort. Un regard si captivant et impénétrable émanait de lui.

Puis Harry trouva cette situation complètement ridicule, pourquoi se prendre la tête alors que maintenant il était mort ? Les soucis de la vie et ces petites choses aussi futile ne devaient plus être des obstacles. Voldemort représentait une grande menace mais à présent ils avaient été tout deux envoyés de l'autre coté, alors pourquoi continuer à se faire la guerre quand elle n'a plus aucun sens ?

Harry n'avait pas assez profité de la vie de son vivant alors il n'allait pas la gâcher maintenant qu'il était mort. On lui avait offert une autre possibilité, il fallait donc en profiter.

- Je te laisse le lit, je vais prendre le canapé. Au fond ça ne change pas grand-chose, tout est vieux ici. Siffla Harry.

Harry partit en direction du canapé, il prit des couvertures et un oreiller trouvé dans un des placards du locataire et les déposa sur le divan. Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu partout dans l'appartement qui n'était pas très vaste. Le locataire semblait aimer beaucoup le dessin et la peinture, il y avait des tableaux et des croquis où figurait divers paysages un peu partout. Il passa quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour se mettre un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage avant d'aller se coucher, même si il se doutait que la nuit allait être courte.

Le fait de dormir chez une personne qui était morte avec en plus Lord Voldemort pas très loin de vous, n'avait rien de bien reposant.

Harry finit par se coucher, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon. Il n'allait tout de même pas dormir tout habillé. D'ailleurs il lui faudrait des tenues de rechange, il ne porterait pas ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui indéfiniment.

De son coté Voldemort avait suivit la même tactique que Harry.

Il avait tout d'abord changé les draps et couette du lit. Quelle tristesse, pensa-t-il. Être tombé si bas au point de loger chez un moldus et de devoir lui même faire son lit comme un elfe de maison. Il passa ensuite lui aussi dans la salle de bain et se contempla comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son ancienne apparence, il était obnubilé par ce nouveau visage qu'il avait lors de ses études à Poudlard. Sauf que maintenant, il était faucheur d'âme.

Il avait eut de la chance que cette femme, Gloria, ait décidé de lui donner cette place. Il avait toujours craint la mort mais celle-ci lui faisait un cadeau alors il allait en profiter.

Il se coucha avec mille pensées et finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Dut à toute ces nuits qu'il devait à tout prix rattraper.

Le lendemain matin, une voix perçante ce fit entendre alors que deux individus n'avaient pas encore ouvert les yeux. La jeune femme cria de plus belle.

- Allez debout ! Secouez-vous un petit peu !

Harry venait de relever la tête de son oreiller. Il lui fallut quelques minutes environ pour assimiler que les événements d'hier n'étaient pas un cauchemar mais le boucan que faisait Gabrielle l'avait vite ramené à la réalité.

- Je vous avais dit que je viendrais vers 10 heures. J'ai un peu d'avance, il est 9h40. Mais vous comptiez vous préparer à quelle heure ?

- bah c'est que… Commença Harry qui cherchait ses mots. À Poudlard, c'était toujours quelqu'un qui me réveillait, donc, euhh…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! On est plus à Poudlard, alors va t'habiller. On a du travail !

- Mais on ne doit rejoindre Gloria qu'à midi, alors je peux encore dormir un peu. Dit il en remettant les couvertures sur lui.

- Non ! Tu te lèves ! Gronda t-elle en lui ôtant les couvertures.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de lui reprendre mais il se retrouva bientôt à terre et la jeune femme lui balança son oreiller en pleine tête.

Il ne pouvait même plus dormir tranquillement, se dit il. Finalement il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se réveilla sous le jet de douche qui avait tendance à devenir glacé par moment.

Pendant ce temps là Gabrielle se glissa dans la chambre ou dormais paisiblement le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait décidé d'ignorer les cris de la jeune femme sur son ennemi de toujours. Celle ci alluma la chêne stéréo qui se trouvait dans la pièce et elle monta le volume beaucoup trop fort. Ce qui réveilla en un bon un Lord Voldemort très en colère.

- Au moins tu t'es réveillé plus vite que Harry. Fit-elle sarcastique.

- Éteint ce truc !! Dit il en hurlant.

- J'attends que tu sois bien réveillé. Dit elle en se moquant de l'attitude du brun.

Mais Voldemort n'était pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter, il attrapa un objet qui se trouvait à coté du lit. L'objet en question ressemblait à une statut en bois qui avait sûrement été sculptée à la main et qui était plutôt lourde.

Il lança l'objet assez fort sur la chaîne stéréo et celle-ci se tut subitement. Il n'y a rien de telle que le silence, pensa Voldemort.

- On n'est pas du matin à ce que je vois. Fit Gabrielle.

- J'ai horreur d'être dérangé quand je dors. Dit il d'un ton mauvais.

- Toutes mes excuses votre majesté. Plaisanta-t-elle. Si votre grâce veut bien se donner la peine de s'habiller avant que je ne perde patience ce serait charmant de sa part.

Le lord n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont cette femme lui parlait mais il du se rappeler avec beaucoup de peine qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Cette situation ne lui convenait décidément pas. Heureusement qu'il avait récupérer une enveloppe charnel car être simplement une âme n'avait rien d'intéressant. Et puis l'avantage c'était qu'au moins il ne pouvait plus mourir. D'une certaine façon on lui avait offert une deuxième vie. Le seul problème était que Potter en avait bénéficié lui aussi.

Gabrielle sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Harry qui se trouvait maintenant dans la salle à manger qui faisait aussi office de cuisine. Le jeune homme se trouvait sur une chaise, en pleine réflexion.

- La douche était bonne ? Demanda Gabrielle.

Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Il soupira en guise de réponse. La jeune femme prit une chaise et se plaça en face de lui. Harry releva lentement la tête vers elle.

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Demanda t-il l'air gêné.

- Et bien tout de dépend de la question. Répondit elle.

- En fait, j'aurais voulu savoir comment tu étais morte ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on demande habituellement, c'est juste de la curiosité.

- C'est normal d'en avoir. Dit elle avec un faible sourire. Et je vais te répondre. En fait j'ais était tué par une de mes amis, Amanda, elle et moi on avaient postulées pour jouer dans une pièce de théâtre qui allait être présenté devant un grand public. J'adorais faire du théâtre, les gens disaient que j'étaient très douée, notamment dans le dramatique.

La jeune femme se tut un instant et reprit d'une voix plus faible.

- Environs une semaine plus tard on m'a dit que j'avais été choisie pour le rôle, j'étais tellement contente que je me suis précipité d'aller le dire à tout le monde. Je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'Amanda était triste, j'était plutôt égoïste à l'époque. Avoua t-elle. J'ai été tué trois jours avant le spectacle, étouffée pendant la nuit, je me rappelle très bien de son regard, il était remplit de haine. En fait elle me détestait, elle était jalouse. Pourtant elle aurait du voir qu'elle aussi était une fille merveilleuse.

- Tu ne lui en veux pas ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai fini par la comprendre. Dit elle. C'est vrai que rien ne pourrait excuser le fait qu'elle m'ait tuée mais j'avais été si dure avec elle. Ses parents n'étaient pas très riches et je ne manquais pas une occasion de le lui rappeler, je la rabaissais sans cesse et parfois je l'ignorais complètement. Elle avait travaillé très dur pour ce rôle mais ses efforts n'ont pas été récompensés et c'est moi qui l'aie obtenu. Je pense qu'elle était vraiment perdue, elle n'avait personne pour expliquer sa souffrance. Alors elle s'est vengée. Mais cette vengeance ne lui a pas apporté une grande satisfaction, on la retrouver dans sa salle de bain, les veines ouvertes. Elle c'est suicidée le jour du spectacle.

Tout à coup il y eut un long silence. Harry avait voulu savoir, il avait maintenant sa réponse. Le jeune homme se sentit très mal sur le coup, d'avoir remué d'aussi mauvais souvenir pour la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, c'était stupide de te demander de me raconter ça. J'aurais du tenir ma langue. Dit Harry.

- Au début j'avais beaucoup de mal à parler de mon passé. Confessa la brune. Mais maintenant j'ai fais mon deuil et je préfères profiter de l'instant présent, parce que la vie est vraiment trop courte.

- Je suis d'accord. Fit Harry avec un sourire que Gabrielle lui rendit.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce peu de temps après, il était lavé, habillé et avait l'air de meilleurs humeur que tout à l'heure. Gabrielle lui demanda gentiment de s'asseoir, avant de débuter une discutions qui ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

- Bien alors pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que chaque faucheur d'âme à une spécialité. Nous on s'occupe uniquement des âmes qui rejoigne la lumière, ensuite on a aussi un secteur, secteur qu'on gardent généralement pendant un an. Donc nous ce sera ce secteur ci. Il va falloir connaître les villes et repérer un peu les lieux, ça sera plus facile pour allez chercher les âmes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à force, vous connaîtrez le coin par coeur.

- Alors si je comprend bien. Fit Voldemort. Je vais devoir rester ici, chez les moldus, pendant un an !

- Et attend, c'est pas le pire. Ajouta Gabrielle. Parce que le temps que vous serez ici il va falloir vous débrouiller pour vous nourrir, vous loger, vous entretenir. Alors si tu veux vivre tu as deux solutions ou tu travail, ce que je ne fais pas, ou alors tu fauches les morts, ça peut marcher aussi.

- Travailler mais on à même pas de diplômes. Fit Harry. On ne vivaient pas dans ce monde nous ! Pourquoi on ne retourne pas chez les sorciers ? On pourrait très bien récupérer des âmes là bas.

- Désolé on ne choisit jamais son secteur. Répondit la jeune femme. Peut être que l'année prochaine, on sera envoyé chez les sorciers. La dernière fois que j'y suis allée, c'était il y a trois ans.

À ce moment Harry et Voldemort firent une tête qui leurs aurait valut d'être diffusé dans la gazette du sorcier. Les pauvres étaient complètement anéantit, comment allaient ils survivrent un an, si ce n'était plus, chez les moldus alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas d'argents ?

- Mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle. Reprit Gabrielle. Étant donné que vous ne viviez pas dans ce monde ci, Gloria a décidé de vous aider. Elle va vous fournir des papiers qui vous aideront pour trouver un travail, plus une petite somme d'argent pour débuter.

- Pas question que je travail ! Répliqua Voldemort.

- Et bien tu faucheras les morts alors ! Que veux tu que je te dise.

- Et j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il va falloir que vous changiez de nom aussi, mais vous pouvez garder vos prénoms ce n'est pas gênant. Gloria vous fournira des papiers d'identités et tout le reste pour que vous puissiez mieux vous adapter dans cette société.

- Pourquoi changer nos noms, on est chez les moldus, personne ne va nous reconnaîtes. Lança Harry.

- Peut être mais si par hasard un sorcier venait ici et qu'il vous découvraient alors que vous êtes mort, ce serait fâcheux. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

- Oui mais ça ne sert à rien, moi, tout le monde peut me reconnaître avec ma cicatrice. Tendit que Voldemort, lui, pratiquement personne ne le connais sous cette apparence. Donc, que je change de nom ou pas, c'est inutile !

- Gloria ne vous a pas expliqué ? Demanda Gabrielle qui était surprise.

- Euh, non, quoi ?

- Et bien les gens qui ne sont pas mort, eux, ne vous voient pas telle que vous êtes là. En fait c'est une autre apparence qu'ils voient de vous, comme ça on évite tout problème vous comprenez ? Ce qui veux dire que même si un de vos proche était là, il ne saurait pas que toi tu es Harry Potter, et toi Lord Voldemort.

- Je ne peux pas voir ma deuxième apparence ? Questionna Harry.

- Seulement si tu te fait filmer ou prendre en photo là tu pourra. Répondit Gabrielle.

Harry était curieux de savoir à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Avait il complètement changer de visage ou avait il gardé quelques aspects de l'ancien ? Et puis comment allait il pouvoir travailler alors qu'il ne connaissait rien au travail moldus ?

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'après sa mort il deviendrait faucheur d'âme et qu'en plus il devrait rester dans un tel endroit en compagnie de Voldemort. Tout ça n'était pas très réjouissant.

La mort n'était vraiment que le commencement.


	3. Chap 3 Apprenties faucheurs

Chapitre 3 : Apprenties faucheurs d'âmes

A la maison des papilles de Gregory Manssoon, les clients étaient pour la plupart des habitués. Ils avaient leurs rythmes quotidiens, certains d'entre eux venaient après le travail ou pendant leurs heures de pauses. D'autre avait pour coutume de commander toujours les mêmes plats et ils y avaient ceux qui venaient seulement pour passer un moment en compagnies de leurs amis et manger la spécialité du jour.

Gloria était assise à une table légèrement à l'écart des autres, elle connaissait parfaitement le personnel de ce lieu. Elle savait qui venait chaque jours et à quelle heures. Elle pouvait réciter sur le bout des doigts le menu, puisqu'elle était elle même cliente depuis maintenant un temps indéterminé. Mais désormais quelque chose allait changer, en effet il y aurait deux personnes de plus sur la liste de la clientèle des habitués et sur celle des faucheurs d'âmes.

Un groupe d'individus venait d'entrer. Ce qui avait déclenché le bruit sonore que produisait la petite clochette placée juste au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Trois individus c'étaient avancés vers la table de Gloria, il y avait un femme et deux jeunes hommes dont l'un deux portait des lunettes quelques soit son apparences. Gloria pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et fixa quelques secondes sa montre, il y avait un blocs de papiers placé en face d'elle, plus un agenda et une grande enveloppe.

- Tu es à l'heure c'est parfais. Fit Gloria.

Gabrielle prit place à coté de celle-ci, alors que Harry et Voldemort s'installèrent en face des deux femmes.

- Tu leurs à tout expliqué ? Demanda Gloria sans relever la tête de ses papiers.

- Le plus gros oui, tu as réussis à avoir les papiers ?

- Bien sur !

Gloria sortit deux cartes de l'enveloppe et les fit glisser jusqu'aux jeunes hommes.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas les perdre parce que je n'en referais pas de nouvelle. Avertit la jeune femme.

- Ce sont des cartes d'identités ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui et vous pourriez en avoir besoin, il y a dessus votre date de naissance et vos nouveaux nom ainsi que nouveau visages, je vous conseille de connaître tout ces détails notamment vos noms.

Harry regarda en premier sa photo, sur celle-ci, il avait l'air plus vieux, il ne souriait pas. Il portait toujours ses lunettes mais son regard était moins perçant. Avait il toujours les yeux verts ? L'image était en noir et blanc ce n'était donc pas percevable. Son visage était plus affiné, quelques grains de beauté étaient placés sur son nez mais peu voyant. Ses cheveux étaient de la même longueur mais il paraissait plus clair, Harry se demanda même s'il n'était pas blond ? Quelle horreur pensa t-il. Il dévia son regard de la photo pour s'intéresser à son nouveau nom.

- Harry Williams, murmura t-il pour lui-même, ce nom ne lui déplaisait pas, après tout il faudrait bien s'y habituer.

Voldemort avait regardé en premier son nom, il fit une légère grimace lorsqu'il vit le « Tom » inscrit sur la carte puis à coté était écrit « Matthews » au moins il ne garderais pas le nom de son père se dit il. Son visage était lui aussi un peu plus vieux qu'il ne l'était maintenant, il avait toujours une peau très claire mais ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond. Il n'avait pas le regard méchant sur la photographie, en fait ce qui le frappa c'est que pour la première fois il n'y avait pas de haine, ni de méprit dans ses yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient plus adoucis. Personne n'aurait reconnus Lord Voldemort sous cette apparence.

- Alors comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Moi c'est Harry Williams.

- ça te va bien. Répondit la jeune femme. Et toi ?

- Tom Matthews ! Répondit il presque dans un murmure.

- C'est magnifique, mais je crois que je vais t'appeler Thomas. Déclara Gabrielle. Parce que Tom n'est qu'un diminutif dans le fond.

- Thomas ! Rigola Harry, j'aurais vraiment tout vus, pourquoi pas tommy pendant que tu y es.

- Oh non ! Tommy fait beaucoup trop gamin, je préfère encore Tom. Répondit celle-ci.

- Bon vous avez fini d'écorcher mon prénom !! Les interrompis le lord.

- Excuse nous Thomas ! Fit Gabrielle en rigolant avec Harry.

On peut dire que le seigneur des ténèbres avait vraiment des envies de meurtres à ce moment là, si il avait eut ses pouvoirs, il ne se priverait pas de les utiliser.

- Bien vous avez terminé vos pitreries. Demanda sèchement Gloria. Je vous ai aussi trouvé des diplômes pour que vous puissiez avoir un travail. Il faudra donc que vous alliez à l'agence de travail le plus tôt possible, là bas on vous diras ce que vous pouvez faire comme boulot et vous n'aurez plus qu'a choisir ce qui vous plait.

- Comment savoir lequel de ces boulots paye le plus ? Demanda Tom.

- Et bien tu n'auras qu'a demander à la personne de l'agence qui t'accueillera, mais avec les diplômes que je vous ais fournie ne pensez pas que ce sera un super travaille avec des millions à la clé.

- Mais en attendant on à pas d'argent. Se plaignit Harry.

- Je sais ! Gronda Gloria. C'est pour ça que je vous donne cette carte. Dit elle en tendant le morceau de plastique à Harry.

- Tu verras il y un peu d'argent dessus, le code c'est 2073.

- Pourquoi 2073 ? Questionna Gabrielle.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Excusez moi, vous voulez commander quelque chose ? Demanda la même serveuse que la veille.

- Euh moi je veux bien des frites avec un steaks, bien cuit s'il vous plait ! Demanda Gabrielle.

- Une boisson avec ça ?

- Oui, un coca light !

- Moi je prendrais la même chose fit Harry, sauf que pour la boisson se sera un coca normal.

La femme inscrivit la commande sur un bloc de papier et releva la tête vers Gloria.

- Pour moi se sera brochette de veaux avec du riz et pour la boisson je prendrais simplement de l'eau.

- Vous voulez que je vous apporte une bouteille ?

- Oui s'il vous plait.

La serveuse n'attendait plus que la dernière commande mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à elle.

- Et vous monsieur vous prendrez quelque chose ?

Tom la regarda de travers. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé une apparence charnelle, il n'avait rien avalé et il devait avouer que la faim commençait à se faire sentir.

- Tu ne pourras rester indéfiniment sans manger. Lui fit remarquer Gloria.

- ça va j'ai compris ! Je vais prendre la même chose que le gamin. Dit il en pointant Harry.

- Tu vas arrêter de dire que je suis un gamin !

- Bien je vous rapporte ça dans quelques minutes. Fit la serveuse.

- En attendant, fit gloria en s'adressant au groupe, je vous donne vos mission. Celui ci c'est pour toi Gaby dit elle en lui donnant un morceau de papier.

- Merci, répondit celle-ci.

- Celui là c'est pour Tom.

- Qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? Demanda t-il.

- C'est l'âme que tu dois prendre. Lui répondit Gabrielle.

- Et le dernière c'est pour toi Harry. Dit Gloria en lui passant le petit papier.

Harry prit le bout de papier ou Gloria avait noté les renseignements sur sa future victime.

- Charlie David Parker, bibliothèque de Stedman, à 15H20.

- Si c'est à Stedman il va falloir prendre le bus pour y aller. Remarqua Gabrielle.

- Mais comment je vais savoir qui est la bonne personne ? Il doit y avoir du monde dans une bibliothèque. Dit Harry.

- Et bien soit tu attend qu'elle meure pour ensuite récupérer son âme, mais ce n'est pas très sympa envers la personne ou alors tu te débrouilles pour la trouver avant l'heure fatidique. Parce qu'il faut savoir que c'est moins douloureux pour elle lorsque tu prend l'âme d'une personne avant qu'elle ne meure et quand je dit douloureux c'est aussi bien mental que physique. Mais bon si tu lui fauches son âme après qu'elle décède ce n'est pas grave non plus.

- Comment je fais pour prendre une âme ?

- C'est simple, tu poses seulement ta main sur elle et là tu verras, tu sentiras comme un froid passer entre tes doigts, c'est une sensation que je ne peux pas décrire, mais il faut vraiment que tu le veuille.

- Dite c'est quel ville ici ? Demanda Tom.

- Pradley. Répondit Gabrielle.

- Dans ce cas l'âme que je recherche est dans cette ville, c'est où la rue Dimétane ?

- A 10 minutes d'ici. Répondit la jeune femme. À quelle heure cette personne doit mourir ?

- 16h05, j'ai encore le temps !

- J'irais donc avec toi, fit Gabrielle. Moi c'est à 14H43.

- Très bien, moi j'accompagnerais Harry, annonça Gloria, comme c'est la première fois que vous allez prendre une âme il vaut mieux que quelqu'un soit avec vous.

La serveuse revient avec les plats et boissons de Harry et Gabrielle, puis elle apporta ceux de Gloria et Tom. Tout le monde remercia la femme excepté le lord qui regardait son plat bizarrement.

- Tu sais tu vas devoir passer un an ici, lui fit remarquer Gloria. Alors un conseil, arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais encore Lord Voldemort.

- Mais je suis toujours Lord Voldemort je …

- Non tu es mort ! Coupa-t-elle. Maintenant tu es Tom Matthews et tu vas aller me faucher correctement une âme sinon…

- Oui je sais sinon tu vas m'envoyer en enfer. Répéta t-il.

- Et bien ça va être la fête tous les jours ici. Souffla Gabrielle.

- Bon allez bon appétit ! Fit Harry.

- C'est ça. Murmura Tom.

Après leurs repas le groupe se sépara, Gloria partit de son coté avec Harry et Gabrielle avec Tom. Ils avaient convenus de se rejoindre à l'auberge à 19h00.

En attendant d'aller à la bibliothèque Gloria et Harry étaient partis faire quelques boutiques. Harry avait presque racheté une garde de robe complète en prenant presque tout en double pour que Tom puisse en bénéficier lui aussi, l'avantage c'était que les deux jeunes hommes avait presque la même taille. Harry avait essayé de prendre surtout dans les tons sombres, il connaissait quand même les goûts de son ennemi.

Gabrielle et Tom étaient assis depuis bientôt une demi heure dans une salle d'attente et le seigneur des Ténèbres commençait réellement à perdre patience.

- Je commence à en avoir marre, on va attendre combien de temps ?

- Plus très longtemps. Répondit elle.

- Tu sais qui c'est au moins ?

Gabrielle se tourna vers Tom avec un sourire en coin, puis elle se leva et se mit au centre de la salle d'attente.

- Excusez moi tout le monde ! Est-ce que quelqu'un ici s'appelle Marc Den ? Demanda t-elle.

Tom se demandait si dans le genre discret on pouvait faire mieux, Gabrielle vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années levait la main un hésitant un peu.

- Personne ! Vous êtes sur ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Tom.

- Je me renseigne !

Un homme entra dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard, il avait une cinquantaine d'années et tenait dans ces mains une sorte de grande enveloppe qui contenait des radios. L'homme passa à coté de Gabrielle et lui demanda :

- Excusez moi mademoiselle, toutes ces personne attende le docteur Macner ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui ! Répondit Gabrielle. La jeune femme remarqua alors qu'une étiquette était placée en haut à droite de l'enveloppe où était indiqué Monsieur Marc Den, ainsi que son adresse et numéro.

- Merci Mademoiselle. Fit l'homme.

Gabrielle sourit, elle avait trouvé son âme.

- De rien Monsieur et j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous, le consola t-elle en lui posant une tape amical sur l'épaule afin de lui prendre son âme.

- Oui je l'espère aussi ! Déclara t-il avec un sourire, puis il s'éloigna avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Une femme appela son nom peu de temps après. 13 minutes plus tard, le charmant Marc eut un accident en sortant du cabinet Médical, lorsqu'il glissa sur un déchet laisser traîné devant la porte de la sortie, sa tête heurta violemment le sol et il eut la nuque brisée sur le coup. Son âme fit alors son apparition prés de Gabrielle et Tom qui n'était pas loin du corps de la victime.

- Oh non ! Est-ce que c'est moi à terre ? Demanda l'homme.

- J'ai encore une fois bien peur que oui. Répondit Gabrielle.

Une lumière fit alors son apparition sous forme de petit point lumineux, elle n'était pas aveuglante mais douce et chaleureuse. Les points lumineux formèrent une sorte de plage, on pouvait entendre la mer et les vagues s'échouer sur le sable chaud.

- Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? Demanda faiblement l'homme.

- Oui, vous pouvez aller rejoindre la lumière. Répondit Gabrielle.

- Merci. Répondit il avec un sourire avant de s'avancer vers la plage qui l'entoura de ses lumières et fini par l'emporter dans un autre monde.

- C'est vraiment une mort pitoyable ! Critiqua Tom.

- Est encore tu n'as pas tout vu, aujourd'hui les gens meurent vraiment pour un rien ! Argumenta la brune.

Harry et Gloria avaient enfin fini leur séance shopping. Le garçon déposa toutes ses affaires dans la voiture de la jeune femme qui était d'ailleurs la seule à en posséder une. C'était une décapotable rouge, Gloria lui avait dit qu'elle se l'était elle même acheter en piquant des bijoux de grande collection à une âme dont elle était chargée. Quelques fois faucher les morts pouvait être très enrichissant et Harry se demanda combien d'autre personnes avait elle pu faucher depuis qu'elle était morte ? Mais bon elle ne les comptait même plus à présent et puis les morts pouvaient bien faire cadeaux de leurs biens étant donné qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin, ce n'était qu'une bonne action de plus de leurs parts.

- Bien direction la bibliothèque maintenant ! Fit elle en démarrant la voiture.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry, Gloria n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une malade du volant, bien au contraire. Elle avait plutôt une conduite souple et elle maîtrisait parfaitement le véhicule.

- Mais au fait ! Toi tu n'as pas d'âme à récupérer ? Demanda subitement Harry.

- Je l'ai déjà fait ce matin, tu sais pendant que tu dormais. Plaisanta t-elle.

- Oui en parlant de ça, suis-je obligé de rester dans le même appartement que Voldemort ?

- C'est préférable oui, bientôt tu devra payer un loyer et crois moi de nos jours c'est de plus en plus cher. Si Tom et toi pouviez travailler pour gagner de l'argent se serait bien parce que tu vas vite t'apercevoir qu'ici si t'as pas d'argent, tu n'as pas grand-chose.

Harry se dit que c'était un peu comme partout, chez les sorciers aussi il fallait avoir de l'argent. Ce qui le dégoûtait c'est que certaine personnes se croyait mieux que les autres parce qu'il possédait une grande fortune, le jeune homme pensa tout de suite à la famille Malfoy, Merlin ! Qu'est que ces sorciers avaient pu l'agacer depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard.

Ils seraient sûrement en train de s'étrangler s'ils savaient que leur « maître » vivait chez des moldus, et qu'en plus il avait rajeuni d'une cinquantaine d'années. En y réfléchissant bien cette apparence était quand même mieux que l'ancienne où il avait une tête de serpent. Ça lui évitera de faire des cauchemars la nuit, se dit il.

- D'accord puisqu'il le faut, je resterais avec lui. Se résigna Harry.

- Bonne initiative. Fit Gloria. Je trouve Tom assez comique en fait, ça doit pas être facile pour lui, il à du vivre toute sa vie chez les sorciers vu son comportement.

- Il déteste les moldus ! Déclara Harry. Dans son enfance il à vécu dans un orphelinat moldus et puis son père en était un, il a abandonné sa mère pendant qu'elle était enceinte.

- ça explique peut être pourquoi il ne les aimes pas alors.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est devenu un meurtrier ! Fit sèchement le jeune homme.

- Moi je crois que lorsque tu connais seulement la haine tu ne peux pas donner aux gens de l'amour, et puis parfois la haine est plus profonde qu'elle ne le fait paraître.

- Pourquoi avoir décidée de faire de lui un faucheur d'âme ? Questionna Harry. Je ne comprends pas.

Gloria ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle n'avait pas à se justifier et pourtant elle avait envie de l'expliquer à Harry. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne.

- Je veux lui montrer la vie sous un jour différent. Dit elle dans un souffle. Tu vois c'est toujours après la mort que les gens se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont pas assez profité de leurs temps, c'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont des regrets. Mais Tom n'en a pas lui. Il n'a vu qu'une partie de la vie, la plus sombre et il crois que quoi qu'il arrive elle est toujours comme ça. Pour lui le reste n'a pas d'importance, l'amour et l'amitié est trop futile à ses yeux. Alors je lui donne une chance. Selon lui normalement personne ne devait lui accorder une, selon lui la mort c'est pire que tout. Et bien je veux lui montrer qu'il se trompe, je vais lui tendre la main et tu verras Harry que les humains, sorcier ou non, apprennent souvent grâce à leurs erreurs.

- Peut être mais ça n'effaceras pas tout le mal qu'il à pu faire. Ajouta Harry.

- Tu as raison, c'est pour ça aussi que je lui donne une autre chance ou une deuxième vie si tu préfères, pour qu'il puisse réparer la première.

- Je suppose que si il y arrive, on récupérera notre magie ? Mais dans ce cas là vous auriez pu me la laissez à moi.

- Vraiment ! Et tu ne penses pas que tu en aurais profité pour transplanter et aller voir tes amis ?

Harry baissa légèrement la tête, il eut un léger silence, bien sur qu'il aurait été les voir, se dit il. Ses amis lui manquaient tellement. Il se posait mille et une questions. Est ce que Hermione, Ron et Ginny souffraient de son absence ? Est-ce que l'école était en sécurité ? Est-ce que le monde magique était toujours en guerre ? Il aurait tellement voulu être à leurs coté ou les voir même si c'était pour quelques secondes. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, depuis sa mort, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une aussi grande peine. Gloria avait devinée ce qui pouvait causer un tel chagrin chez le jeune homme. Après tout, elle aussi elle était passée par là.

- Je sais qu'au début on veut tous rentrer chez nous Harry mais ça n'est pas bon, ça fait encore plus souffrir.

- Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire pour avoir moins mal ? Dit il d'une petite voix en laissant échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue.

- Attendre que sa passe. Dit elle. C'est le temps qui va te soulager et rien ne peut le remplacer.

La jeune femme sortit un mouchoir du paquet qui était posé sur le tableau de bord, Harry chuchota un « merci » et le silence retomba jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent prêt de la bibliothèque. Gloria gara la voiture sur une petite place qui n'était pas très loin du lieu, puis, elle et Harry se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

- Alors tu es prêt ? Demanda Gloria.

- Pas vraiment. Se lamenta Harry.

La bibliothèque n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Poudlard mais il y avait plusieurs rangées bondées de livres. Harry et Gloria s'avancèrent vers les allées, heureusement pour eux il n'y avait pas trop de monde aujourd'hui. Il était 15H10 ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un allait mourir dans 10 minutes. Mais qui ? Gloria passa dans les différentes allées, elle regardait partout, Harry se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors brusquement prés d'un grand escalier ou un homme rangeait des livres du haut de son échelle.

- Je te parie que c'est lui. Chuchota Gloria vers Harry.

- Comment peux tu le savoir ?

- C'est évident ! L'échelle bien sur, fait voir ton papier.

Gloria lui arracha des mains puis elle leva la tête vers le haut de l'échelle.

- Excusé moi monsieur, vous êtes bien Charlie Parker ? Demanda t-elle.

- C'est bien moi oui, comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

- Oh et bien je recherche un livre sur la mythologie grec en fait, c'est pour ce jeune homme. Dit elle en désignant Harry. Et on nous a dit à l'accueil de s'adresser à Charlie Parker.

- C'est bizarre, fit l'homme en descendant de son échelle, d'habitude ils ne conseillent jamais les clients de venir me voir.

- Cette femme qui était à l'accueil nous a indiqué l'allée mais on n'a rien trouvé alors elle a dit de venir vous voir. Trouva comme excuse Gloria.

- Très bien je vais vous aider alors.

- Merci beaucoup.

L'homme les emmena vers la rangée ou se trouvait la plupart des livres de différentes époques, ils leurs sortit plusieurs ouvrages sur la mythologie grecque. Gloria se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota discrètement :

- Lorsqu'il aura fini tu lui serreras la main pour le remercier.

- Quoi !!

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Ne discute pas ! C'est pour lui prendre son âme.

- Voilà je pense que ceux-là sont les meilleurs livres. Fit l'homme en tendant les ouvrages à Harry.

- Je vous remercie. Dit Harry en tendant une de ses mains qui n'était pas prise vers l'homme, celui-ci la serra avec un sourire et repartit à son occupation de tout à l'heure. Au moment où Harry avait serré sa main il avait sentit comme une présence qui s'échappait de lui, il y avait eu un froid mais cette sensation disparus presque aussitôt.

Deux minutes plus tard un homme avait fait une chute de son échelle en voulant rattraper un livre. Harry avait eut la surprise de voir sa première âme apparaître à ses cotés au moment de l'accident. Une douce lumière vint peu après éclairer le lieu. Harry regarda un moment cette lumière celle qu'il aurait du emprunter après sa mort. Celle-ci prenait la forme d'un chemin qui semblait ne prendre jamais fin. Il y avait d'immense étagères de chaque coté de ce chemin et tout du long reposaient un milliers de livres qui renfermait chacun d'eux une immensité de savoir et de connaissance. Gloria fit un geste qui intima à l'homme de s'avancer vers elle, puis la lumière disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

- Où est-il allé ? Demanda Harry.

- Seul lui peut le savoir. Répondit Gloria.

Harry n'en avait pas la certitude mais au fond il était persuadé que cet homme était partit dans un monde meilleur. D'une certaine façon la mort était plutôt une sorte de libération.

- Allez viens on rentre ! L'interrompit dans ses pensées la jeune femme en prenant Harry par le bras, je me demande comment s'en sortent Gabrielle et Tom ?

- Pauvre Gabrielle. Fit ironiquement Harry.

- Oh non je dirais plutôt pauvre Tom ou Thomas. Rajouta Gloria qui partit dans un fou rire avec Harry.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je poste la suite très prochainement.**

**Et un grand merci à Arkane 12 pour son travaille de correctrice. **

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**Desidéria.**


	4. Chap 4 Audelà de nos anciennes vies

**Voici le 4 chapitre corrigé. Je tient donc à dire un grand merci à ma correctrice qui à prit le temp de le faire pendant ces vacances. **

**Je vous souhaites une trés bonne lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 4 : Au-delà de nos anciennes vies

Le soleil c'était levé depuis bientôt quatre heures sur la ville de Pradley et ses environs, le ciel était bien dégagé et la chaleurs montait au fil des heures.

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis que Tom et Harry s'étaient emparés de leur première âme. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée d'être un faucheur mais il avait apprit que tout le monde meurt, tôt ou tard.

Chez Tom l'idée de faucher des âmes ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience, il avait découvert que les moldus mourraient souvent de façon stupide. Sa première âme était morte écrasée par une voiture dans la rue Dimétane, la deuxième s'était électrocuté alors qu'elle utilisait son sèche cheveux bien trop prés de sa baignoire, la troisième était un homme qui avait laissé son gaz ouvert, la maison avait ensuite explosé après que celui-ci ait allumé une cigarette, ce qui prouvait bien que fumer pouvait tuer.

Harry de son coté n'avait vraiment pas eut de chance, il était tombé sur une femme suicidaire, un couple de jeunes mariés et avait dû enlever l'âme d'un homme le jour de son anniversaire. Il ne fallait vraiment pas être dépressif pour devenir un faucheur d'âme avait pensé Harry.

Il était 11 heures du matin. Harry déjà réveillé depuis 8h00, avait décidé que ce matin il irait à l'agence de travail étant donner qu'il commençait à connaître un peu la ville et ses différents moyens de transports.

Arrivé là bas une femme lui proposa de s'asseoir à son bureau puis elle lui exposa un bon nombre d'emplois dont la plupart était souvent administratif, Harry ne s'y connaissait pas très bien mais il opta pour un job de ce goût là. L'emploi en lui-même n'était pas compliqué avait expliqué la jeune femme, il consisterait surtout à faire du classement de dossiers et de l'informatique, chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais utilisé de sa vie. Le jeune homme était ensuite rentré directement à l'appartement, on lui avait dit qu'il commencerait son nouveau travail dés demain et il devait avouer que cela le rendait nerveux.

En rentrant à l'appartement Harry c'était aperçu que celui-ci était en piteux état; bien sur Tom ne faisait rien pour rendre sa vie plus facile. Le seigneur des ténèbres passait la plupart du temps à râler. Il ne s'investissait en rien dans les taches ménagères et le comble était qu'il refusait d'aller travailler pour les moldus. Autant dire que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'entendaient toujours pas. Et les caprices de Tom avaient le don d'agacer au plus haut point Gloria. Harry soupira de désespoir, il en avait ras le bol de devoir tout faire.

- Tom !! Cria Harry, mais le jeune homme n'eut pas de réponse.

- Tom ! Dit il une nouvelle une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis dans la cuisine, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Répondit le concerné.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et trouva Tom en train de manger un paquet de gâteaux. Il s'était finalement résigné à la nourriture moldus.

- J'en ai marre Tom ! Fit Harry avec un air de reproche.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça, je n'ai rien fait !

- Justement c'est ça le problème, tu ne fais rien ! Je dois me taper la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage, le lavage et toi tu te tournes les pouces. Tu me prends pour qui hein ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un de tes larbins.

- Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ? S'amusa Tom.

- Non et justement, pendant que toi tu dormais paisiblement, moi j'ai été à l'agence et tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé un travail.

- ça tombe bien ! Il n'y a pratiquement plus d'argent sur la carte que Gloria nous à donner.

- Demain je veux que tu te bouges Tom, parce que je ne serais pas le seul à payer le loyer de cet appart qu'on partage à deux.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Et si le problème c'est l'argent, je vais tuer quelqu'un qui en possède beaucoup alors.

Harry regarda Tom lui faire un sourire en coin. Ses yeux avaient toujours ce pigment rouge mais son regard était moins dur et froid. Il n'avait plus de pouvoirs certes, mais il restait toujours aussi impressionnant.

- Eh bien Harry ne fait pas cette tête, je plaisantais !

- Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Fit Harry d'un ton sec.

- Ce que tu peux manquer d'humour ! Tu es si triste Harry, triste et malheureux. Souffla le lord.

- À qui la faute Tom, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Cracha Harry.

- Pas depuis que nous sommes morts. Tu te rends malheureux tout seul. Je ne peux plus lire dans tes pensées mais je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre dans l'immédiat. Est ce que sa tristesse se voyait à ce point ? Était il lui même responsable ? Il se sentait tellement seul. Être loin des gens qu'il aimait était plus difficile à supporter qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'éloigna de la cuisine mais avant de partir il ajouta :

- Toi aussi tu te rends malheureux tout seul. Tu es si froid Tom, froid et tellement seul. Souffla Harry.

Tom n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit que son ennemi avait déjà quitté le lieu et quand bien même, qu'aurait-il dit ?

La matinée passa beaucoup trop vite et c'était déjà l'après midi qui pointait le bout de son nez. Gloria avait distribuée son cota de petit papiers et chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, sauf une personne qui manquait à l'appel.

- Où est Gabrielle ? Demanda Harry.

- Elle avait un truc important à faire donc aujourd'hui je vais venir avec vous deux. Déclara Gloria.

- ça ne sert à rien ! S'exclama Tom. On a comprit le fonctionnement maintenant, pas besoin d'être à trois pour récupérer une âme.

- Parfais dans ce cas vous irez à deux ! Fit Gloria.

- Je n'ai pas besoin du gamin. Gronda Tom.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis my lord ! Claqua la jeune femme. Alors vous irez à deux point final.

Tom avait serré les poings et fixait Gloria de son regard mauvais. Il n'aimait pas du tout le fait de se sentir obligé d'obéir à cette femme. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres avant et non le contraire. Il quitta la table et Harry le suivit.

L'après midi allait être tendu se dit il.

- Ta mission est à quelle heure ? Demanda froidement Tom.

- 17h13, répondit Harry, et ce n'est pas dans cette ville.

- Merveilleux ! Répondit ironiquement Tom.

- A quelle heure est la tienne ? Demanda Harry.

- 14h44, c'est dans cette ville au 123 rue de la Péninsule.

- Je sais où c'est. Annonça Harry. J'y suis déjà allé avec Gabrielle.

- Tant mieux ça nous évitera de chercher.

- Il va falloir prendre le bus pour aller jusqu'à l'autre ville. Dit Harry.

- Oh non ! Je déteste ce transport moldus, pas question que je le prenne !

- Pas question qu'on y aille à pied ! Ajouta Harry

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas prendre la voiture de Gloria.

- De toutes façon tu ne sais pas conduire et moi non plus. Si pour une fois tu ne l'avais pas ramené, elle serait venue avec nous et on aurait pu aller avec sa voiture. Signala Harry.

- Ferme là Potter ! Je fais ce que je veux d'accord. Et pour ta gouverne pas besoin d'être un moldus pour savoir conduire mais je doute que quelqu'un comme toi puisse y arriver. Dit le lord d'un ton supérieur.

- Pour ce qui est des potions et sortilèges de magie noir, je veux bien croire que tu me battes, Riddle. Fit il en accentuant sur le nom. Mais tu ne connais absolument rien des moldus et de leur technologie, ils ont évolué depuis l'époque ou tu étais à l'orphelinat, tu sais.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! Siffla Tom.

- Milles excuses. Est ce que j'aurais touché ton cœur de glace ? Fit sarcastiquement Harry.

Tom avait le visage crispé, il sentait sa colère monter et prendre le pas sur lui. Il fit un geste rapide et frappa fortement Harry au visage. Ses lunettes tombèrent à terre sous le choc et sa lèvre se fendit laissant couler un liquide rouge.

Harry l'essuya d'un geste rapide de la main et regarda droit dans les yeux l'homme à qui il portait tant de haine. Puis il ramassa ses lunettes avant de les remettre. Aucun de ses verres n'étaient brisé étant donné que Tom avait plutôt frappé sur sa mâchoire.

- A côté de tes Doloris, tes coups font beaucoup moins mal ! Répliqua Harry.

- Je suis un sorcier pas un vulgaire moldus ! Répondit Tom.

- N'oublie pas qu'on va devoir passer un an ici, alors il faudrait peu être qu'on arrête de se battre tous les jours. Argumenta le plus jeune.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- Une trêve. Après tout, maintenant on est mort et tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas mourir une deuxième fois, alors pourquoi on se ferait encore la guerre ?

Tom devait avouer que sur ce point il n'avait pas tord, puisqu'il fallait passer un an dans cet endroit horrible autant adoucir son calvaire.

- Une trêve hein ? Pourquoi pas.

- Alors c'est d'accord ? Cela signifie que tu vas devoir m'aider aussi à tenir correctement l'appart. Insinua Harry.

Le lord fit un sourire en coin, la situation était pour le moins comique à ce moment. Le fait que lui et Potter se retrouvaient même après la mort, qu'ils devaient partager un appartement à deux, qu'ils n'avaient plus de pouvoirs et que maintenant ils devaient agir comme des moldus; de tout cela, il valait mieux en rire.

- Puisque tu vas aller travailler, je ferais un effort de ce coté là. Répondit Tom.

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Tom de façon plutôt sympathique mais c'était surtout la première fois que les deux hommes trouvaient un terrain d'entente. Harry ne fit plus mention du coup que Tom lui avait porté à la figure, il savait que parler de la jeunesse de celui-ci et précisément de cette partie de sa vie, était à ses risques et périls.

Harry et Tom partirent ensuite vers le lieu ou résidait la futur âme de Tom, mais avant Harry avait insisté pour passer à l'appartement selon lui il fallait prendre une chose indispensable. Puis, sur le chemin qui les conduisait à leur mission, ils s'étaient aventurés dans diverses conversations. Finalement les deux hommes s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient certain point communs qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu soupçonné, Tom se surprit même à rigoler d'un rire qui n'avait pour une fois rien de cruel ni de méchant, c'était simplement une marque de ses émotions qu'il laissait sortir de lui même.

- ça fait quand même bizarre de ce promener dans les rues, il n'y a personne qui crie, personne qui me supplie, personne qui prend peur en me voyant.

- Moi ce qui me fais bizarre, commença Harry, c'est que ma cicatrice ne brûle plus du tout et pourtant tu es juste à coté de moi.

- C'est peut être parce que nous sommes morts et que donc nos liens n'existent plus, ou bien, c'est peut être dû au changement de corps. Suggéra Tom.

- Oui peut être, enfin tant que ça ne me fait plus mal… Ajouta Harry.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment se débrouille le monde sorcier sans nous. Fit Tom en changeant de sujet.

- Tu crois que tes mangemorts vont encore attaquer ? Demanda subitement Harry.

- Je ne pense pas. Répondit franchement Tom. Pourquoi prendraient-ils le risque d'attaquer puisque je ne suis plus à leur cotés ?

- Je me demande si les cours vont reprendre normalement ? Est-ce que les sorciers auront oublié la guerre ? Mais ce qui va me manquer surtout, sera de ne plus étudier à Poudlard. Je me sentais comme chez moi dans cette école.

À ces paroles, Tom avait l'impression de se retrouver en Harry. Poudlard était une école merveilleuse et lui aussi il s'y sentait très bien, c'était même son foyer. Comme Harry, il se posait lui aussi des questions sur le monde sorcier qui devait sûrement avoir bien changé depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Harry devait manquer à ses amis et peut être que des gens l'avaient même pleuré.

En tout cas lui, il ne manquerais à personne, songea t-il. Qu'est ce que ses mangemorts avaient bien pu faire de son corps ? Et la prophétie dans tout ça ?

Au fond Tom réalisa que ça n'avait plus d'importance, ça ne faisait plus partie de sa nouvelle vie. Pourtant tirer un trait sur l'ancienne n'était pas possible non plus.

- C'est là ! S'éleva la voix d'Harry qui sortit Tom de ses songes, le plus jeune lui fit monter la rue et bientôt ils se mirent à chercher l'adresse du propriétaire. Les maisons de ce quartier était toutes très spacieuse, la plupart d'entre elles avaient un balcon et un jardin. Harry et Tom s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elle qui portait l'adresse exacte inscrite sur le bout de papier.

- Je me demande comment on va entrer ? Je suppose que la personne doit être chez elle. Fit Tom.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on passe à l'appart. Se justifia Harry. J'ai prit un dossier qui ne contient rien que des feuilles et un stylo mais sa suffira.

- Génial ! Ironisa Tom. C'est sur qu'avec ça on ne se fera pas remarqué, on sera complètement invisible.

- Tu n'as rien comprit ! On va juste dire qu'on fait une enquête. Expliqua Harry.

- Une enquête ? C'est encore un truc moldus ça.

- Oui mais ça marche. Écoute, moi je poserais les questions et pendant ce temps toi tu essaye de récupérer l'âme d'accord ?

- Si tu veux mais j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux dans cette famille sinon ça va être compliqué de savoir à qui on doit prendre l'âme. Fit remarquer Tom.

- Bon allez, on y va !

Les deux hommes allèrent toquer à la charmante maison où une très belle femme leurs ouvrit la porte. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, elle était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, ces yeux étaient de couleurs noisette et elle avait un corps bronzé et des formes magnifiquement dessinés.

- Bonjours Messieurs. Répondit la femme d'une voix douce.

- Euh bonjour, excusez nous de vous déranger mais vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Kuren, Alicia Kuren ? Demanda poliment Harry.

- Non, mais elle habite ici. Assura la jeune femme.

- Très bien, est-ce que mademoiselle Kuren et vous-même, accepteriez de participer à une enquête ?

- Mais bien sur ! Répondit elle. Entrez, je vous en prie.

- Merci. Répondit Harry qui était un peu gêné.

La jeune femme se poussa pour laisser entrer ses deux invités puis elle referma la porte et les conduisit au salon.

La maison était encore plus belle vue de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, les décors étaient surtout couleur or et il y avaient de nombreux bibelot en cristal, un vrai petit château pensa Harry.

- Amour ! Cria la jeune femme, nous avons de la visite.

- Qui est-ce ? Répondit une autre voix féminine.

Harry et Tom avaient crus mal entendre mais ils durent admettre que non puisque une autre jeune femme arriva au salon, tout aussi jolie que la première à quelques différence que celle-ci était brune et avait des cheveux lisses et un regard bleu mélangé de vert.

- Ces charmants jeunes hommes font une enquête et demande à voir mademoiselle Kuren. Dit la blonde.

- Ah oui ! Et bien je vous écoute messieurs. Fit la brune avec un air jovial en passant ses bras autours des hanches de sa concubine.

Harry était tellement troublé que Tom du lui donné un discret coup de pied pour qu'il se réveille. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient rigolés, puis Harry commença à posés la première question qui lui passa par la tête. Il posa des questions sur leurs goûts en matière de voyages, cuisine, télévision, sport. Harry se concentra surtout sur les loisirs en général mais au fur et à mesures des questions ces joues avaient prit une teinte rosée. Il était vraiment de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tom savait que la brune était celle dont-il devait récupérer l'âme mais comment allait il y parvenir ? Une idée toute simple lui vint alors à l'esprit.

- Bon et bien j'ai fini, merci d'avoir répondus à nos questions, dit Harry.

- Mais de rien ! Firent les deux jeunes femmes. On va vous raccompagner.

Les deux jeunes hommes commercèrent à marcher vers la sortie Harry regarda du coin de l'œil Tom pour savoir quand celui-ci allait agir.

Tom s'avança vers lui et lui prit son bloc et son stylo puis il se tourna vers les jeunes femmes.

- En fait on aurait une dernière question à vous poser. Comment décririez vous votre relation aux yeux des autres ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

Harry regarda Tom d'un air choqué, comment avait il pu poser une telle question ? Non mais qu'elle idiot pensa t-il. Les deux jeunes femmes ne parurent pas offensées, bien aux contraires, elles esquissèrent un sourire et répondirent avec beaucoup de franchisse.

- Le regard des autres nous importes peu et si ça les dérange qu'on puisse être heureuses comme ça, on s'en moque complètement, c'est notre vie pas la leurs. Répondit la brune.

- Pour ma part je trouve qu'il n'y a pas meilleur argument. Comme vous le dites c'est votre vie. Fit Tom en faisant exprès de faire tomber son stylo aux pieds de la jeune brune. Celle ci le ramassa et lui tendit avec un sourire, Tom la remercia et effleura ses doigts pour pouvoir s'emparer de son âme.

- Bien, mesdemoiselles nous vous remercions. Dit il en passant le seuil de la porte.

- Vous pouvez repasser quand vous voulez. Firent elles avec un grand sourire.

- Merci nous y penserons, au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Harry et Tom s'éloignèrent un peu de la maison, il restait une dizaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme ne meurt, Harry se tourna vers Tom et lui demanda furieux :

- Non mais tu es complètement malade ça ne ce fait pas de demander une chose pareil, tu ne les connaissais même pas !

- Et alors il me fallait un truc à demander et c'est la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

- T'est vraiment pas croyable. Soupira Harry.

- C'est con qu'elle à une copine, sinon j'aurais bien récupéré sa maison ! S'exclama Tom.

- Merlin ! Ce que tu peut être exaspérant.

- Hum d'accord je vois. Fit Tom avec un grand sourire. Toi tu pensais plus aux filles.

- Quoi ! Mais non ! Se défendit il.

- Oui c'est ça, commence dont pas arrêter de rougir. Lui signala Tom.

- Je ne rougis pas ! Tu sais que t'est vraiment fatiguant.

- Là tu t'énerve tout seul ! Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à te sentir vexé ni à avoir honte d'ailleurs.

Harry lui lança un regard noir tandis que Tom se foutait royalement de lui. Le plus étrange c'est qu'Harry avait été, certes, gêné par la situation de tout à l'heure, mais il n'avait même pas été intéressé par les filles, qui étaient en toute franchise, loin d'être moches. Harry pensait tout simplement que reluquer les femmes n'avait jamais été son truc. D'ailleurs, mis à part pour son nom, il n'avait jamais attiré la gente féminine. Les femmes n'aimaient peut être pas les hommes timides, se dit il. Ou alors c'est lui qui n'était pas tombé sur la bonne personne. Oui, ça devait forcément être ça.

Pendant ce temps là les deux jeunes femmes c'étaient changées pour se mettre en maillot de bain. Étant donné qu'elles avaient une piscine, elles avaient décidés d'y faire quelques plongeons. Malheureusement pour l'une d'elle le premier plongeon fut fatal. Lorsque la brune, qui n'avait pas encore mouillée une seule parcelle de son corps, entra d'un coup dans l'eau, elle mourut d'une hydrocution.

**A suivre trés prochainement. **


	5. Chapter 5 Joyeux anniversaire

Coucou !

Je reviens avec le chapitre 5 qui j'espère vous plaira.

Je remercie toujours autant les gens qui lisent ma fic et me soutienne dans son écrit. Je remercie également ma correctrice qui fait un fabuleux travail durant ses vacances

Voilà, Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 5 : Un joyeux anniversaire.

Harry avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté. Que le soleil jouait à le tourmenter au travers de la chaleur qui lui brûlait le dos. Il marchait depuis un long moment, combien exactement ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire mais il était clair que ça faisait beaucoup trop de temps.

- J'en ai marre Tom, je ne sens même plus mes jambes.

- On est bientôt arrivé alors arrête de te plaindre !

- Pourquoi on n'a pas prit le bus ? C'est de ta faute ! Fit Harry en se tournant vers Tom. Tu ne veux jamais rien faire comme il faut.

- Oh la ferme Potter ! Moi j'en ai marre de t'entendre pleurnicher. Si tu croyais que j'allais prendre le bus avec des gens qui sentent mauvais, qui te dévisagent et qui me gonfles comme tu es en train de le faire c'est que tu n'as rien dans la tête. S'énerva Tom.

- Je m'en fiche, la prochaine fois je prendrais le bus et toi tu iras à pieds !

Malgré leur trêve Harry et Tom ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se disputer. Après avoir ramener la belle brune au royaume de la lumière, ils avaient entrepris d'aller à pieds jusqu'à l'autre ville qui se trouvait à une multitude de kilomètres. Harry avait alors pensé que c'était sans doute une grosse erreur. Mais maintenant qu'il ne sentait plus ses membres, il en était convaincu.

Finalement, leurs petites promenades les emmenèrent à destination.

- Bon on y est ! S'exclama Harry avec un air de soulagement.

- Non tu plaisantes !

- Sur la feuille c'est bien marqué que c'est ici. Affirma le garçon aux yeux verts.

Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés devant une vaste propriété où se déroulait une fête d'anniversaire dans le jardin.

- D'accord, c'est quoi le nom de ta victime ? Demanda Tom.

- Ophélia Lucie Pimker. Répondit il.

- Alors sa ne sera pas difficile. Conclut Tom.

- Pourquoi ?

Tom lui indiqua de la main la banderole à l'entrée du jardin ou il était marqué « joyeux anniversaire Ophélia »

- Ce n'est peut être pas la même Ophélia. Fit Harry comme excuse en se sentant complètement ridicule de ne pas avoir vu la banderole.

- Alors je te conseil d'aller vérifier. Lui répondit instantanément Tom.

Harry poussa un soupir et entra dans le jardin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, surtout des enfants qui jouaient, souriaient et chantait. Harry esquissa un sourire à la vue de ce bonheur. Un peu plus loin, sur une grande table, un tas de cadeaux étaient déposés. Ils avaient apparemment déjà été ouverts. Il y avait aussi des ballons aux multiples couleurs et un énorme gâteau qui comportait huit bougies.

- Ophélia ! Appela une femme. Tu viens souffler tes bougies ?

- J'arrive maman. Répondis la petite fille.

Tous les enfants se positionnèrent en cercle autour de la petite. La mère rapprocha le gâteau d'Ophelia et avant que celle-ci ne souffle sur les petites flammes, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de faire un vœu. Puis elle souffla avec force sur ses bougies d'anniversaire. Une mer d'applaudissement s'en suivie et la petite Ophélia fit un grand sourire. Elle ressemblait à une princesse avec ses longs cheveux dorés, ses yeux couleur chocolat et cette splendide robe blanche aux reflets brillants. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il devrait ôter l'âme d'une enfant. C'était la première fois et elle était si jeune. Pensa t-il.

Chaque enfant reçut une part de gâteau qu'ils dévorèrent avec gourmandises. C'était un gâteau avec un mélange de crème et de fraises, mais il était très léger comparé à la plupart des pâtisseries qu'on pouvait déguster. Ophélia prit quelques comprimés en avalant sa part de gâteau. Pour elle, l'absorption de cachets, pilules ou poudre en sachet était devenu une habitude ancrée dans son mode de vie depuis bientôt trois ans.

Les assiettes se vidèrent en un lapse de temps assez court. Une fois que les enfants eurent bien digérés, ils reprirent leurs activités.

- Venez, on va jouer à cache-cache ! Proposa Ophélia d'un air joyeux.

- D'accord et c'est moi qui compte. Dit un autre petit garçon.

- Très bien, mais tu ne triches pas ! Avertit elle.

La petite fille et les autres se mirent à courir partout aussi tôt que leur ami commença à compter. Dans le feu de l'action, Ophélia se cogna à quelqu'un qui n'était autre qu'Harry.

- Oh excusez moi. Fit elle avec un air innocent.

Harry la regarda un moment sans réagir, il avait l'impression de commettre un crime, une faute impardonnable. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ce n'est rien. Lui susurra t-il d'une voix douce en lui souriant.

La jeune fille le regarda de ses yeux chocolat et lui rendit son sourire. Harry posa une main à moitié tremblante sur ses cheveux.

Je dois le faire pensa t-il sinon…

_- Que se passe t-il si on ne prend pas l'âme d'une personne qui doit normalement mourir ? Avait demandé un jour Harry à Gabrielle. _

_- Et bien, l'âme de cette personne va se consumer petit à petit, son âme va se sécher jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un tas de cendre. Son corps ne sera plus qu'une enveloppe enfermant une âme sans espoir de rejoindre la lumière, un corps sans vie. Souffla t-elle. _

_- C'est horrible. Murmura Harry. _

_- Il y a des choses bien plus cruelles et horribles que la mort Harry. Il y a des douleurs qui traversent même le portail entre ces deux mondes, mais parfois on peut les surmonter. _

_- Tu ne t'es jamais sentit coupable de prendre l'âme d'une personne ? Questionna t-il._

_- Bien sur que si, mais au fil du temps j'ai apprit que la mort faisait aussi partit de la vie. _

…Harry avait toujours sa main posée sur la douce chevelure de la jeune fille, il sentit un froid passer entre ses mains alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Tu devrais aller te cacher si tu ne veux pas qu'on te trouve.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et couru pour s'éclipser dans une cachette du jardin. Harry regarda cette petite forme s'éloigner, puis il quitta le jardin pour aller rejoindre Tom qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

- Tu en as mis du temps. Reprocha l'ancien mage noir.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait même pas. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant : Attendre.

Il y a trois ans, les parents d'Ophélia avaient consulté un médecin sachant que leur fille n'allait pas bien. Des analyses et des examens approfondis révélèrent chez elle une anomalie et pour le plus grand dam de ses parents, également une maladie. Cette révélation fut un choc. Les parents furent anéantis. Comment pouvaient ils réagir sachant que la vie de leurs fille serait de courte durée ? Comment vivre en sachant que l'on allait perdre son unique enfant ?

Ophélia, bien qu'étant très jeune, était consciente de la tristesse de ses parents. Elle faisait toujours d'agréable sourire pour les consoler, elle ressemblait à une princesse parmi les hommes et un ange parmi le ciel.

Soudain, un cri horrible déchira l'atmosphère qui était si joyeuse. On pouvait entendre les pleurs d'une femme et voir le regard apeuré des enfants et des personnes présentes. Un petit corps inerte était couché sur une partie du jardin. La tête de la jeune fille reposait sur les genoux de sa mère. Des gouttes d'eau lui tombaient sur le visage mais ce n'était pas de la pluie, seulement les larmes de cette femme qui tombait sur son beau visage angélique.

La petite Ophélia quitta les chaleureux bras de sa mère et son âme apparue au coté de Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi maman pleure ? demanda t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi douce.

Harry n'avait jamais ressentit autant de peine pour quelqu'un depuis qu'il était faucheur. Il réalisa encore une fois combien la vie pouvait être injuste et la perte d'un être cher, tellement douloureux.

- Elle est très triste parce que tu ne seras plus à ces cotés, mais un jour je te promets que vous serez de nouveau ensemble. Lui confia Harry.

- Je te crois. Répondit Ophélia en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Alors donne moi la main, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit merveilleux.

La jeune fille tendit sa petite main vers celle d'Harry qui la prit délicatement. Un magnifique jardin lumineux se présenta alors à eux. Il y avait un lac, des fleurs, des collines, des animaux, c'était comme dans les contes de fées. Ophélia observa la lumière et avant d'y entrer elle murmura un mot à Harry :

- Merci.

Elle lâcha sa main et la lumière l'emporta dans un lointain royaume ou sa maladie ne serait plus un souci. Harry se sentit mélancolique. Une voix le sortit de cette transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

- Harry, il ne faut pas restez là. Viens on rentre. Ordonna doucement Tom.

Le plus jeune le suivit sans dire un mot. Ils firent à peine quelques mètres pour rentrer, quand une voiture se planta devant eux. C'était une femme qui était au volant elle se tourna vers Tom et Harry et leurs fit signe de monter. Les deux jeunes hommes l'avaient tout de suite reconnue.

- Comment à tu sus qu'on était ici ? Demanda Tom en montant dans la voiture.

- Je te signale que c'est moi qui distribue vos missions. Fit remarquer Gloria. Alors je savais où vous seriez à peu prés vers cette heure.

- Au moins, on ne devra pas rentrer à pieds. Remarqua Tom. Comme journée c'était vraiment épuisant.

- Je vois ça. Dit Gloria en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

Harry ne desserra pas la bouche pendant toute la route, gloria les emmena prendre leur repas à la maison des papilles, le petit groupe mangea en silence jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle vienne les rejoindre.

- Salut ! fit elle joyeuse. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Eux non. Répondit Gloria en voulant désigner les deux hommes. Mais apparemment toi oui.

- C'est exact ! Je suis très satisfaite, regarde un peu ce que j'ai aux pieds. Dit elle en lui montrant de splendides chaussures aux reflets marron et or dont le talon était transparent. Il y avait également de fins rubans qui se croisaient au niveau de sa cheville. La matière de ce ruban faisant penser à de la soie tellement son contact sur la peau était doux.

- Et c'est pour une chose aussi futile que tu es contente ? Railla Tom qui ne comprenait pas.

- As-tu la moindre idée de combien valent ses chaussures ? Répondit elle sèchement. Et bien je peux te dire que même en dépouillant toutes une semaine des morts, tu serais encore loin du compte.

- Tu as fauché celle-ci à une morte ? Demanda Gloria.

- Oui, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas la seule chose que je lui ai piqué. Elle portait un magnifique collier avec le bracelet assorti, je ne sais pas si il valent vraiment quelques chose mais ils étaient vraiment très beau alors je les ai mis dans mon sac.

- ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Fit Gloria d'un air amusé.

- Harry est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as une mine affreuse. Remarqua Gabrielle.

- Je suis fatigué. Trancha t-il. Je rentre dormir un peu, à demain.

Harry s'éloigna à grand pas de la maison des papilles pour emprunter le chemin de l'appartement qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Gabrielle savait que l'étrange attitude du garçon n'était pas liée au fait qu'il soit fatigué. Elle remonta la tête et lança un regard noir vers Tom qui se sentit immédiatement visé.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il rude.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ? Lança t-elle en supposant qu'une fois de plus c'était de sa faute.

- Rien du tout alors lâche moi !

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de te sentir supérieur avec ton arrogance et ton insupportable fierté de « je suis le seigneur des ténèbres ». Lui reprocha t-elle.

- Tu crois que t'est mieux que moi avec tes manières de gamine et ton apparence de fille de joie. Claqua t-il.

- Sa suffit maintenant, taisez vous tout les deux ! interrompit Gloria. Si Harry n'a pas envie de parler de ce qui le tracasse alors on ne s'en mêlera pas et puis ce n'est pas de la faute de Tom. J'ai donnée à Harry une mission assez délicate.

- Comment ça, délicate ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Parce que tu le savais ? Répliqua Tom.

- Bien sur ! Répondit elle naturellement.

- Faut vraiment être bête pour donner une mission pareil à Potter.

- Je ne l'ai pas fais intentionnellement, c'était une mission comme une autre et elle lui était destiné. Rétorqua Gloria.

- Je peux savoir ce qui passe ? Interrompit Gabrielle complètement perdue.

- Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant ? Continua Gloria.

- L'état d'esprit de Potter m'intéresse au même point que les moldus et comme tu commences à m'ennuyer je vais rentrer. Dit il en se levant pour prendre la même route qu'Harry avant lui.

- Celui là, il a vraiment un sale caractère. Murmura Gloria.

- Bon tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui passe ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Gabrielle.

Pendant ce temps Harry était affalé sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. Le soleil avait déjà décliné et demain matin il devrait aller bosser dans un domaine où il ne connaissait absolument rien.

Puis, il repensa à la petite fille. Elle n'avait même pas pleurée. Se rappela t-il.

Elle s'était seulement inquiétée pour sa mère. Cette fille avait bon cœur et pourtant on ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. C'était son anniversaire, elle venait d'avoir huit ans. Qu'avait elle bien put souhaiter en soufflant ses bougies ? Qu'avait elle bien pu ressentir en apprenant qu'elle était morte ? Elle était si jeune et n'avait eu qu'un aperçu de la vie.

Et si parfois la mort vous faisait un cadeau ? Bien sur, la mort n'est jamais un cadeau mais si grâce à elle vous pouviez apprendre les véritables valeurs de la vie. Si au lieu de suivre un chemin tout tracé, vous décidiez d'en découvrir un autre et que votre vie prenait un tout nouveau sens. Harry n'était plus le héro du monde sorcier et pour une fois on lui donnait l'occasion d'être normal, sans avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules, sans devoir se soucier d'une quelconque prophétie.

Et si pour une fois on lui donnait le droit d'être Harry et juste Harry.

La mort est une énigme et bien qu'on sache qu'elle va venir un jour ou l'autre, on n'est jamais vraiment préparé à la recevoir. Mais si vous aviez une deuxième chance, accepteriez vous de tout abandonner pour vivre une nouvelle existence ?

* * *

Alors vous en penser quoi ?

J'aimerais connaitre vos avis qu'il sont bon au mauvais ce la ne pourra que m'aider à progresser.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou,

J'espère que la rentrée c'est bien passé pour ceux qui ont reprit les cours, en tout cas elle ne m'a pas empêchée de vous présenter le chapitre 6.

Je tien à remercier, honey1607, Le petit lait au sucre, nicoco49, Nekochan Miharu, Mlle.Sly, zaika et lyly black pour leurs reviews qqui ma fait énormément plaisir.

Je vous maintenant découvir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Le plus dure sur cette terre c'est d'y vivre.

Dans notre monde les humains agissent parfois de façon stupide et irréfléchie. On peut se vanter d'être l'espèce la plus intelligente parmi tant d'autres mais au fond, on en reste pas moins de parfait idiots. Et oui, malheureusement pour nous l'homme a aussi beaucoup de défaut, vous les connaissez sûrement telle que la vanité, la luxure, la jalousie, l'égoïsme, l'orgueil, la cruauté, et bien d'autre encore. Nous sommes bourrés de défauts, c'est ainsi, mais c'est aussi dans notre nature. L'être humain n'est pas foncièrement méchant ou gentil, on possède tous une parcelle d'ombre et de lumière en soi, mais quoi qu'il arrive la mort ne fait jamais de différence, que vous soyez bon ou mauvais, elle n'a pas de préférence. Nul ne peut la vaincre, car jusqu'à ce jour elle est, au même titre que la vie, la plus puissante des forces.

L'homme l'a bien comprit mais dans sa grande fierté il ne cesse de la braver, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il le fait. Se sachant déjà perdant, il s'y est peu être résigné, se disant qu'au fond il n'avait rien à perdre. Sinon comment expliquer que les gens prennent la route en état d'ivresse ? Comment expliquer qu'une partie de la population fumes ou consomme de la drogue ? Comment expliquez vous que les hommes se font la guerre ?

C'est tout simplement un choix. Sommes nous des idiots pour autant ?

Un jour vous naissez et le lendemain vous mourrez, c'est peut être pessimiste comme vision mais c'est la réalité.

* * *

Une autre journée venait de commencer. Comme toujours le soleil c'était levé, les réveils avaient sonnés et pour les personnes qui étaient concerné, sortir de son lits pour aller travailler était indispensable.

A la maison des papilles la bande habituelle c'était réunie pour le petit déjeuné matinal, l'ambiance était redevenue normale parmi les faucheurs et Harry avait commencé son nouveau travail depuis une semaine. Pour le moment tout ce passait bien et selon son patron le travail qu'il effectuait était satisfaisant, bien que personnellement il le trouvait ennuyant.

Au cour de la semaine il avait apprit à se servir de plusieurs logiciels et à remplir ses fonctions correctement avec l'aide d'une collègue de travail qu'il trouvait très sympathique et qui s'appelait Claudia.

Elle travaillait dans cette entreprise depuis environs trois ans et connaissait parfaitement les ficelles du métier, elle avait donc décidée d'aider Harry à mieux s'adapter dans ce nouvel environnement. Bien qu'elle fut très surprise de voir quelqu'un n'ayant jamais touché un clavier de sa vie, elle avait une grande patience et ses instructions étaient toujours très claire. Harry n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'autre rencontre, en général il ne parlait pas beaucoup et ce contentait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, après tout il était payer pour travailler.

Ce matin, il alla donc une nouvelle fois à son travail. Cette expression lui faisant encore bizarre aux oreilles mais il finirait bien s'y habituer. Se dit il.

Gloria distribua les missions de la journée. Heureusement pour Harry il avait le droit à des pauses pendant ses heures de travail et puis les horaires étaient plutôt flexibles, il terminait en générale à 16 H mais c'était surtout lié au fait qu'il ne travaillait pas à plein temps.

- Bon et bien moi j'y vais ! Fit Harry en se levant.

- Je te signal que tu n'as plus d'argent Harry, alors comment vas tu prendre le bus pour aller jusqu'à ton travail ? Demanda Gloria.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'allais oublier. Dit il en faisant demi tour pour prendre de l'argent que lui laissait tout les jours la jeune femme.

- Merci ! À tout à l'heure ! S'exclama t-il avant de partir vers l'arrêt de bus.

- Travail bien ! Cria Gabrielle toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Harry se dirigea vers l'arrêt le plus rapidement possible, le ciel était couvert aujourd'hui et le vent c'était levé, le jeune homme espérait qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleuvoir. Le bus était en retard de quelques minutes mais Harry avait l'habitude, il détestait prendre ce moyen de transport mais c'était mieux que la marche à pieds.

Pendant ce temps là…

- J'ai une affaire à régler cette après midi, je te passe les clés de ma voiture Gabrielle. Fit Gloria en lui jetant le trousseau.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Répondit la jeune femme. Sa tombe bien, ma mission n'était pas tout prés d'ici.

- Oui je sais ! C'est pour cette raison que je te la prête mais vous devriez y aller ensemble. Conseilla t-elle en regardant Tom.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Vos missions se passe exactement à la même adresse, autant faire une pierre deux coups vous croyez pas ? Puis elle sortie laissant Gabrielle et Tom seul.

- Bon et bien en route Thomas ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se levant de la table.

- Ce que je peux la détester quand t-elle m'appelle comme ça. Grogna Jedusor pour lui même.

* * *

Harry était enfin arrivé, il s'installa dans l'espace lui étant réservé où se trouvaient un bureau, un ordinateur, une chaise et tout l'équipement nécessaire. A peine avait il mis les pieds dans ce lieu que Tony, un garçon qui travaillait au même titre que lui, déposa une pile de dossiers sur son bureau.

- Il faut que tous ces dossiers soient retranscrits dans l'ordinateur avant demain après midi d'accord ? Lui signala gentiment Tony.

- Bien sur, si il le faut. Soupira Harry.

- Très bien alors bon courage !

- Merci je crois que j'en aurais besoin. Fit Harry.

Le jeune homme tira sa chaise et alluma son ordinateur, il ouvrit le premier dossier et commença son travail.

- Salut Williams ! S'éleva une voix amusée.

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de Claudia qui lui fit un agréable sourire.

- Comment vas-tu ? Interrogea t-elle.

- Aussi bien que je puisse aller quand je suis ici. Répondit il ironiquement.

- Oh Harry, t'est vraiment déprimant, sa fait à peine une semaine que tu es ici et tu en as déjà marre ? Tu es vraiment incroyable.

- Je sais mais je m'ennuie tellement. Se plaignit il.

- C'est un travail Harry, pas une maison de repos, ni des vacances. Lui indiqua t-elle.

- Oui tu as raison.

Claudia avait du mal à cerner Harry, il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui et restait très discret au sein de l'entreprise mais elle l'aimait bien, il était très différent par rapport à la plupart des gens, elle pencha sa tête vers la pile de dossiers et posa sa main dessus.

- Tu dois finir tout ça pour quand ? Demanda t-elle.

- Poufffff demain après midi. Dit il encore plus déprimé.

- C'est assez court comme délais. Remarqua la jeune femme. Bien je vais te donner un coup de main. Dit elle en lui prenant le quart de ses dossiers.

- Non c'est pas la peine, laisse les là !

- Avec le temps que tu mets pour taper à l'ordinateur tu vas y passer la nuit. Signala sa collègue.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On se connaît à peine. Souligna Harry.

- Et alors, c'est un crime de vouloir aider son prochain ? Fit elle avec un air sarcastique.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé de moldus qui avaient aussi bon cœur que cette fille, ce qui prouvait que les moldus n'étaient pas tous aussi répugnant et inutile que le disait si souvent Tom.

- Tu es trop gentille ! Sourit Harry.

- Je sais ma bonté me perdra. Déclara t-elle amusée en retournant à son propre bureau.

A une trentaine de kilomètres de là, Gabrielle et Tom étaient en route pour la ville de Leona où leurs victimes les attendaient. Gabrielle aurait du prendre quelques leçons de conduite supplémentaire, elle était aussi folle au volant que dans la vie. Songea Tom.

- Pourquoi tu ne travail pas toi aussi ? Questionna Gabrielle.

- Je te signal que toi non plus tu ne travail pas. Rétorqua Tom.

- C'est vrai, je préfère faucher les morts, le travail c'est pas mon truc.

- C'est pas le mien non plus et je le ferais encore moins pour des moldus. Je n'ai jamais travaillé pour personne en fait, c'était plutôt le contraire. Signala t-il avec un air hautain.

- Tu les détestes vraiment les moldus hein ?

- Ils n'ont aucun intérêt, se sont des êtres faibles. Expliqua froidement Tom.

- Moi j'en était une avant. Avoua Gabrielle.

- Alors ça ne me donne pas une meilleure image d'eux ! Claqua t-il.

- Tu sais que je pourrais me sentir vexée ? Mais je n'en attendais pas mieux de la part d'un ancien seigneur des ténèbres. Lança t-elle tout en donnant un bon coup de volant dans un virage serré.

- Et Gloria c'était aussi une moldue ? Interrogea t-il curieusement.

Gabrielle était assez étonnée de la question. Tom était toujours très dur et froid avec les gens qui l'entouraient et il s'intéressait très peu aux autres. Toutefois, elle avait put percevoir un progrès dans son attitude et un réel changement entre lui et Harry. Mais elle, ce qu'elle aimait c'était le taquiner. Il démarrait toujours au quart de tour et sa mauvaise humeur l'avait fait rire plus d'une fois.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi même ? Répondit elle.

- Parce que je te le demande à toi !

Ne pouvait elle pas se contenter de répondre sans poser de question ? Songea Tom.

- De toutes façon si tu lui avais demandé, je doute qu'elle t'aurait répondu, elle parle très rarement de son passé, enfin je veux dire avant qu'elle ne soit morte.

- Mauvais souvenir ? Supposa le brun.

- Peut être, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Gloria dit qu'une fois qu'on est mort on ne doit pas se rattacher à notre ancienne vie.

- Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question. Rappela le jeune homme.

Gabrielle fit un petit sourire et répondit brièvement :

- Non.

- Un sorcière alors, intéressant. En quel année est elle morte ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas sa vie par cœur. Marmonna t-elle.

- Mais bien sur ! Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Demanda t-il subtilement.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne possédait plus ses pouvoirs, Tom avait toujours eut la capacité de voir en une personne si celle-ci lui mentait ou non et cette règle ne s'appliquait pas qu'aux sorciers.

- Disons que ce n'est pas ma vie. Admit la jeune femme. Ce n'est donc pas à moi de te le dire.

Tom avait la nette impression qu'elle se cherchait des excuses mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Moi je crois plutôt que la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est que ça lui ferait de la peine. Trancha t-il. Après tout, c'est ton amie alors tu ne vas pas la trahir, encore une faiblesse typique des moldus : l'amitié. Potter aussi m'énerve avec ça, il pense que l'amour est plus fort que tout parce qu'un jour ça lui a sauvé la vie, enfin…la première fois en tout cas. Sourit il.

- Peut être mais ta haine et ta force ne t'ont pas aidé à le vaincre. Souligna Gabrielle.

- Mais son sois disant amour non plus ! Rétorqua Tom.

A ce moment, la tête de Tom se rapprocha dangereusement et beaucoup trop vite du tableau de bord, Gabrielle avait donné un violent coup de frein ce qui stabilisa la voiture.

- Non mais t'est complètement folle ! Pourquoi t'as freiné si brusquement ? Hurla le jeune homme.

- Parce qu'on est arrivé. Répondit elle calmement.

En effet ils étaient devant un bâtiment gris, délabré et sûrement instable. Le quartier comportait pratiquement que des vieilles battisses, l'endroit semblait surtout pauvre et malheureux. Tom regarda Gabrielle d'un air septique, pensant qu'elle s'était probablement trompée d'adresse mais la jeune femme lui glissa un sourire et de dirigea vers le bâtiment d'un pas déterminé. Tom poussa un soupir et la suivit dans cet endroit immonde, comme il le surnommait.

Gabrielle marchait sur des dalles et des plaques en bois, qui pour certaines, étaient tombée du toit. Elle monta ensuite un escalier puis un deuxième et chercha la porte dont le numéro était 215. Des voix résonnaient au bout du couloir, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'origine sonore et une porte entre ouverte se dressa devant elle, portant le numéro 215.

La porte laissait échapper une légère fumée blanche qui picotait légèrement à la gorge. Gabrielle entra en frappant trois petits coups à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Alors elle continua sa quête et s'avança dans un couloir qui semblait mener à un salon. De là, elle passa une arcade où un rideau de perle couleur jaune, rouge et verte était suspendu. Puis, elle aperçut deux formes assissent sur un canapé qui la regardaient avec des yeux vides et dépourvu de sens.

- Euh bonjour messieurs, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais…

Gabrielle aperçut plusieurs petits sachets posés sur une table basse qui contenaient des substances, elle en était sur, illicites. Elle remarqua également une seringue posée dans la paume de la main d'un des deux hommes.

-…Oui d'accord en fait je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance. Dit elle, alors que les deux hommes la regardaient comme si elle ne parlait par leurs langues.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière le dos de Gabrielle. C'est quoi ça ? Questionna Tom en indiquant les deux individus sur le canapé.

- ça ! Répéta t-elle. Ce sont deux gars complètement défoncés.

* * *

- Harry tu viens prendre ta pause ? Cria Stéphany.

- Oui, attend deux minutes ! Répondit celui-ci.

Harry ouvrit son tiroir et prit son petit papier avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Puis, il rejoignit Stéphany à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour leurs pauses.

- Tu veux du café ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Non merci. Répondit poliment Harry qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette boisson.

Le brun était assis sur un banc, Claudia le rejoignit après avoir été chercher un café bien chaud. Elle s'assit à ses cotés et commença une conversation.

- Alors, tu vas faire quoi cet après midi, après le boulot ?

- Rentrer chez moi et me reposer je suppose.

- Et tu habites où ? Questionne t-elle.

- Dans un appartement pourrit de Saint Vincent. Souffla t-il.

- Génial ! Ironisa Claudia.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Sinon toi tu as de la famille par ici ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui, mes parents et deux de mes sœurs aussi. Elle tourna sa tête vers Harry en dessinant à son tour un agréable sourire. Eh oui ! reprit elle. Pas de garçons mais je suis sure que mon père aurait voulu en avoir un. Confia t-elle.

- Moi je suis sur qu'il est très heureux d'avoir eut trois filles. Ajouta Harry.

Claudia le regarda un peu surprise, elle fixa un moment ses yeux qui étaient toujours aussi verts mais qui semblaient irréel à la lumière du soleil tellement ils brillaient. Son regard était irremplaçable tellement il était intense. La jeune femme finit par détourner le regard et demanda à son tour :

- Et toi tes parents…

- Mes parents sont morts. Coupa Harry.

- Oh pardon, je suis désolé…je…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Dit il rapidement ayant conscience de la gène de la jeune fille. Il regarda à nouveau son morceau de papier en réalisant que l'heure du décès de sa victime ne tarderait pas à arriver.

- Euh je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Annonça t-il en se levant précipitamment.

- Quoi ! Mais ton travail.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je serais bientôt revenu, de toute façon le but c'est que je termine de rentrer toutes les informations des différents dossiers dans l'ordinateur non ? Donc si il le faut je travaillerais plus tard.

- Mais…mais où tu vas ? Demanda t-elle déconcertée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'expliquerais plus tard. Fit il en s'éloignant à grand pas mais sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner les véritables raisons.

Gabrielle et Tom étaient de retour à Pradley, ils s'étaient occupés de leurs victimes qui avaient fait une overdose de drogue. On peut dire que cette fois ci la mission ne fut pas très difficile, c'était à peine si les deux hommes étaient arrivés à formuler une phrase cohérente. Tom n'avait jamais vu ça, ils n'étaient pas resté longtemps au bâtiment juste le temps nécessaire pour prendre leurs âmes et les emmener de l'autre coté. Ensuite, Gabrielle profita du fait quelle avait la voiture pour aller faire une ballade, bien contente que ce ne soit pas elle qui paye l'essence.

- Tu as déjà conduit une voiture Thomas ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Chez les sorciers on peut transplaner. Répondit il.

- Oui mais ici on n'est pas chez les sorciers et le permis c'est vraiment essentiel. Remarqua t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

- De plus, si tu savais conduire tu n'aurais plus besoin de prendre le bus. Signala la brunette, ayant en tête le souvenir qu'il détestait ce mode de transport.

Elle vit avec plaisir que Tom avait l'air directement plus intéressé en évoquant les bus. De même, le jeune homme pensa à quel point cela le répugnait de devoir quelques fois prendre cet horrible transport moldus.

- Nous sommes sur une route à moitié déserte ici, je peux te faire voir si tu veux, ce n'est pas compliqué. Dit elle en arrêtant la voiture sur le bort de la chaussée.

- Mais il faut un permis pour conduire. Souligna Tom.

- Gloria pourrait t'en procurer un. Répondit instantanément Gabrielle.

- Vraiment ? Mais dans ce cas je veux une voiture et non celle de Gloria. Exigea t-il comme un caprice.

- Pas de problème ! Fauches en une à un mort ! S'exclama t-elle souriante.

Évidemment ! Il était sur qu'elle allait lui dire ça. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas trop s'intégrer dans la société moldue. Le fait de dormir, manger, et vivre ici lui était déjà assez insupportable, alors utiliser leurs technologies et leurs modes de vie était d'autant plus humiliant. Lui qui avait été Lord Voldemort, homme bien connus pour haïr les gens de cette espèce, il devait maintenant peu à peu s'habituer à sa « nouvelle vie » qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter.

D'un autre coté il ne s'agissait que d'une simple voiture et l'idée d'en posséder une afin de ne plus devoir demander à Gloria ses services, lui paraissait tentant. Dans un geste spontané il descendit de la voiture pour en faire le tour et se planta devant la portière de Gabrielle qui le regarda sans prononcer un mot.

- Alors ce cours, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Demanda t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Voilà encore chapitre de terminé, mais pas d'inquiètude ce n'est sûrement pas le dernier.

J'espère poster le suite trés bientôt.

Un grand merci à Arkane 12 pour la correction de mes chapitres qui en ont bien besoins.

En attendant la suite, donner moi vos avis sur ce chapitre.

A bientôt.


	7. Chap 7 voyage

Salut,

Je vous remecis énormément pour vos reviews et vos encouragement qui motive toujours un auteur à écrire.

Sans plus attendre je vous présente le chapitre 7.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 7 : Ainsi va le monde.

Le temps devenait de plus en plus instable depuis que le mois d'octobre s'était installé. Les feuilles commençaient à tomber, les jours raccourcissaient et le vent était glacial et mordant. Tom et Harry étaient maintenant installés à Pradley depuis environ un mois. Un mois durant lequel ils avaient cohabités ensemble et effectués leurs missions de faucheurs d'âme à merveille. De ce coté là, Gloria ne se plaignait jamais, les garçons se contentaient de recevoir ses petits bouts de papier et d'exécuter correctement leur travail. Mais le plus important était que maintenant Tom et Harry arrivaient à peu prés à s'entendre, les insultes et les disputes étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes et finalement les deux jeunes hommes avaient prit goût à leurs nouvelles vies.

Harry travaillait et pensait de moins en moins au monde des sorciers, même si parfois il lui arrivait de souffrir de l'absence de ses amis. De son coté, Tom avait cessé de répéter que les moldus étaient des personnes inutile et répugnante puisqu'il s'était fait à l'idée que désormais il vivait avec eux. Il avait aussi accepté que Gabrielle lui donne des cours de conduite, cela lui permettait d'oublier temporairement qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir et combien la vie après la mort pouvait être difficile.

Harry venait de rentrer du travail, il était assez tard et le soleil était couché depuis environ quatre heures. Le jeune homme passa dans le salon ou la lumière était encore allumée. Tom était tranquillement dans le canapé où il lisait un quelconque bouquin devant la télé qui diffusait une série de science fiction.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. Comment ça se fait que tu ne rentres que maintenant ?

- Les collègues de la boite on fait un pot aujourd'hui parce qu'un de leurs cher employés va les quitter, enfin moi je m'en fiche, ce type je ne le connaissait pas spécialement.

- Alors pourquoi tu es resté ? Questionna Tom sans lever les yeux du livre.

- On m'avait invité, je ne pouvais pas refuser sinon je me serais fait mal voir. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de lire ? Interrogea le brun en se rapprochant pour mieux voir le titre sur la couverture. Le code de la route ! Articula t-il d'un air choqué.

- Oui, Gabrielle prétend que ma conduite ne pose aucun problème mais que je ne respecte pas la signalisation, alors Gloria à dit qu'elle ne me donnerait mon permis qu'à la condition que j'apprenne ce fichu code. Déclara t-il en fixant Harry. Pourtant je suis sûr que si j'écrasais quelques moldus, le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas prêt à les retrouver tes pouvoirs. Signala le plus jeune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tôt ou tard il me reviendrons. Maintenant j'ai l'éternité devant moi et en plus de ça je suis immortelle, imagine un peu avec mes pouvoirs ce que je pourrais faire. Dit il avec délectation.

- C'est justement pour cette raison que Gloria ne te les rendra pas, elle sait exactement les conséquences que ça entraînerait.

- Je suis peut être mort, Harry mais j'ai encore toute mes facultés. Remarqua Jedusor. Alors crois moi, je les récupérerais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sourit il comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Tom retourna son attention sur le petit livre tandis qu'Harry était quelque peu amusé de la situation. Tom n'abandonnerait jamais ses idées de grandeurs, Voldemort un jour, Voldemort toujours. Pensa t-il. Néanmoins, Harry ne voyait plus en lui le cruel seigneur des ténèbres car il devait le reconnaître, il avait bien changé, ou du moins il avait été obliger de s'accommoder de ce qu'il avait.

Au fil des jours, l'ancien survivant découvrait une façade sympathique et un homme possédant d'autres émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Parfois, Harry se surprenait à rire aux éclats, tant le caractère de l'ancien Lord tournait au comique. Sa présence lui faisait quelque peu oublier la solitude qu'il ressentait et bizarrement, Tom avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme lorsqu'un ami veille secrètement sur vous.

Oui, les choses avaient beaucoup évolué, enfin…

- Quoi ? Demanda sèchement Tom remarquant que le petit brun le fixer.

Heureusement, il y avait toujours de la place pour le progrès.

- Tu la regardes cette télé ? Interrogea l'ex Griffondor qui s'était trouvé une excuse.

- Non. Répondit Tom simplement.

- Alors éteint là ! Je paye le courant je te signal et après tu te plains qu'on a pas d'argent. Siffla Harry.

- Bon je vais me coucher, tu me fatigues ! Se plaignit Tom en se levant pour se diriger vers la chambre.

- Ouai c'est ça bonne nuit ! Cria Harry d'un ton mauvais.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes hommes étaient partis rejoindre Gloria et Gabrielle à la maison des papilles pour recevoir leur missions, ce qui était devenu un rythme quotidien. La serveuse s'était d'ailleurs habituée à les voir tous les jours, ils étaient selon elle ses clients favoris. Comme d'habitude elle prit leurs commandes pour ensuite amener leurs plats.

- Tien Gabrielle tu peux reprendre ton livre. Fit Tom en glissant le bouquin vers la jeune femme.

- J'espère que tu la regardé au moins. Ironisa t-elle.

- Bon maintenant que je le connais ton code, tu vas me donner mon permis ? Demanda le jeune homme à l'adresse de Gloria.

- On va faire un truc, je donne ton permis à Gabrielle, tu vas avec elle amener Harry à son travail et si elle juge qu'effectivement tu sais conduire en respectant la signalisation, alors elle te le donnera. Conclut Gloria.

- Aucun problème ! Donc tu me passes les clés de ta voiture. Fit il d'un sourire malsain.

- Si tu me la casse, me la raille ou me la cabosse je t'envois dans les limbes t'as comprit ? Répondit elle.

- Merci. Souffla Tom en prenant les clés. Allez viens Harry, on y vas.

- Attend j'ai pas fini de manger. Râla celui-ci.

- Tant pis ! Tu mangeras mieux ce midi. Trancha t-il en tirant le jeune homme par ces vêtements jusqu'à la sortie.

- Ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets. Souligna Gloria pour elle même.

Gabrielle accompagna donc Tom et Harry pour que celui-ci aille à son boulot. Harry lui indiqua le chemin et durant tout le trajet. Tom respecta avec beaucoup d'attention la signalisation, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui donne son permis, il en avait marre de devoir marcher ou prendre le bus.

Finalement les trois faucheurs arrivèrent sain et sauf. Tom était fière de lui et Harry sorti de la voiture non sans oublier de prendre ses affaires qui ce trouvaient dans un sac.

- A ce soir.

- Essaye de passer une bonne journée. Lui conseilla Gabrielle.

- Oui _j__'__essayerais_. Répondit Harry en accentuant le dernier mot. Au fait, tu conduis super bien. Complimenta t-il en s'adressant à Tom. Puis, en un clin d'œil il partie vers le bâtiment. Tom esquissa un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Gabrielle.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas fait de faute alors tient, il est à toi. Déclara t-elle en lui tendant le papier de ses désirs.

- C'est pas trop tôt. Répliqua il en lui arrachant des mains.

- D'habitude les gens disent merci. Remarqua la jeune femme.

- Moi je ne suis pas comme eux ! Renchérit Tom.

- Puisqu'on est là, tu vas me déposer prés de la bijouterie ensuite tu pourras partir, j'ai quelqu'un qui va me ramener.

- Comme tu veux de toutes façon ma mission est dans trois quarts d'heure. Dit il en démarrant la voiture.

Harry venait d'entrer à son bureau, il déposa ses affaires et soupira pour la première fois depuis qu'il était levé, la journée allait être longue et pour ne rien arranger Claudia ne serait même pas là pour lui remonter le moral puisque c'était son jour de congé.

Depuis un autre bureau quelqu'un regardait intensément le jeune homme. Harry pivota sa tête pour croiser le regard d'un de ses collègues de bureau qui à se contacte détourna immédiatement les yeux. Harry leva ses sourcils et reporta son attention sur son travail, il sortit une pile de paperasse et commença son classage de dossiers, au moins il ne devait pas utiliser l'ordinateur pour effectuer cette tâche, se dit il.

Au bout d'un moment il se leva pour passer à la toilette et remarqua qu'à son passage le type de tout à l'heure lui lança un regard noir. Harry ne le connaissait même pas, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire, les gens de cette boite était très étrange parfois. Après son passage au toilette il marcha droit vers son bureau mais cogna quelqu'un dans un croisement, Harry sentit alors une chaleur intense couler sur son torse, il jeta un coup d'œil pour constater qu'on lui avait renversé du café dessus qui venait de causer une énorme tache sur sa chemise. Le jeune homme relava la tête et croisa de nouveau le même visage que tout à l'heure.

- Oh excusez moi je suis désolé ! S'exclama l'homme.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais le ton de sa voix était légèrement faux.

Après tout ce n'était qu'un petit accident et une grande tache de café. Songea t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais retourner aux toilettes. Fit Harry qui pensa réellement que la journée allait être longue.

De son coté Tom avait atterrit dans un bar, l'endroit était lugubre, miteux, et il puait les alcooliques à plein nez. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à une table afin de mieux repérer sa future victime. A l'autre bout de la pièce une partie de poker se déroulait chez le genre d'individu qui n'avait rien d'innocent, un paquet de billet était déposé au centre et chacun d'eux se regardaient suspicieusement. Tout à coup, l'un d'entre eux se mis à crier et déposa ses cartes sur la table pour ensuite empocher toute la somme d'argent. Les autres n'étaient pas tellement ravis mais quand on joue il faut aussi savoir perdre.

L'homme qui avait environ vingt huit ans se dirigea ensuite d'un pas souriant vers le bar pour commander un cocktail avec une olive qui lui fut servit immédiatement. Le gagnant du jour commença à boire une gorgé du liquide transparent contenu dans son verre et qui lui brûla la gorge lorsqu'il remarqua Tom. Il s'approcha de lui lentement et s'assit à sa table en lui demandant :

- Vous, vous n'êtes pas d'ici je paris.

- Bien joué ! C'est le cocktail qui vous l'a dit ? Claqua froidement Tom.

L'homme ne releva pas l'ironie de cette phrase et déposa sur la table un paquet contenant la somme d'argent qu'il avait gagné.

- Est-ce que vous savez jouer au poker ? Questionna t-il d'une voix grave.

- Non, ce jeu ne m'intéresse pas. Répliqua Tom.

- C'est bizarre vous n'avez pas l'air d'un gars qui fréquente les bars. Les gens qui viennent ici sont surtout là pour boire, oublier leurs problèmes, se plaindre de leur vie minable ou faire une partie de carte. Mais pas vous, j'ai raison ?

- ça vous arrive souvent de venir parler à des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ou bien ce sont les effets de l'alcool ? Demanda l'ancien lord.

- Je connais les gens qui fréquentent ce pub et rien ne m'échappe. Remarqua t-il.

- Hum, plutôt physionomiste à ce que je vois.

- Je ne suis pas que cela, je possède aussi la faculté de tout retenir, mon cerveau enregistre tout, c'est un don particulier. Décréta le moldus.

- Vraiment ! Fit Tom amusé. Très bien, alors sans vous retourner dite moi ce que porte le barman qui vous à servit tout à l'heure.

- Facile, il porte un simple pantalon noir en jean et une chemise grise aux rayures blanches rentré dans son pantalon ainsi qu'un tabler blanc. Il a également une tache sur sa manche droite et deux de ses boutons de chemise sont défaits. Répondit il d'un trait.

- Je dois dire que ce n'est pas mal, à moins que cet homme porte les mêmes vêtements tous les jours. Remarqua Tom. Essayons encore, juste derrière vous il y a une femme accompagnée de deux hommes, décrivez la moi.

L'homme esquissa un sourire et reprit une gorgé de ce liquide brûlant puis il répondit à la demande de Tom.

- Elle a les cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombent sur les épaules, des yeux marron foncés et un long manteau rouge boutonné qui est d'ailleurs de la même couleur que son rouge à lèvre. Ah oui, elle porte aussi un collier ou le symbole est une croix.

- C'est vraiment très impressionnant. Avoua Tom. Et croyez moi quand je dit une chose je le pense réellement.

- Je n'en doute pas, je m'appelle Owen Graver. Annonça t-il en lui tendant une main. Tom eut subitement une révélation à l'entente de ce nom qui était inscrit sur un minuscule papier qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il serra la main de sa victime lui prenant au passage une partie de lui et se présenta à son tour. Je suis Tom Matthews, enchanté.

Owen lui tendit un sourire en le questionnant :

- Alors Tom, qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?

- J'essaye d'accomplir une mission. Répondit il simplement.

- Une mission ? Comment ça ?

- Ah ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien dire.

- Allez dites le moi je ne répèterais rien, je peux même vous avouer un truc sur moi.

Tom regarda l'horloge au dessus du bar et reporta son attention sur celui qui allait bientôt mourir.

- Non vraiment, sans façon d'ailleurs, bientôt ça n'aura plus d'importance. Lança t-il.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous mentir c'est ça. Bon écoutez, vous voyez tout cet argent. Dit il en prenant le sac. Je l'ai gagné en retenant toutes les cartes que mes adversaires pose au milieu de la pile, comme ça je sais celle qui sont encore en jeu et à la fin, je peux en déduire si oui ou non l'un d'eux peut avoir un jeux de carte important ou non, tu me suis ? Interrogea t-il en avalant la dernière gorgé de son verre.

- Parfaitement ! Répondit Tom.

- Bien sur, il faut aussi connaître le jeu, savoir bluffer, jeter ou garder des cartes qui te seront utile au cour de la partie, moi c'est ma passion et elle me sert aussi à m'enrichir. Dit il en piquant à l'aide d'un cure dent l'olive dans son verre pour ensuite l'absorber entièrement sans la croquer.

- Alors c'est quoi cette mission que tu… mais Owen ne finit pas sa phrase il était en train de tousser et n'arrivais pratiquement plus à respirer. Il sortit en vitesse à l'extérieur pour prendre une bouffée d'oxygène mais son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. Tout les clients du bar se mirent à regarder vers la porte mais aucun ne se précipita à l'extérieur pensant que ce n'était pas grave. A quelques mètres du lieu un corps s'effondra à terre et les battements de son cœur ralentirent pour au final ne plus émettre aucune pulsation. Tom sortit du bar est alla rejoindre l'âme se trouvant à coté du corps sans vie d'Owen.

- Non c'est pas possible je ne peux pas être…

- Si tu es bien mort. Coupa Tom d'une voix peu compatissante.

- Alors j'imagine que toi t'est pas un simple gars, t'es quoi au juste la mort ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien. Je suis simplement venu chercher ton âme pour le ramener dans un endroit fabuleux.

- Quand je pense que je venais de gagner un bon pactole et que ça fait à peine trois semaines que j'habite dans cette super maison, c'est vraiment pas juste. Se plaignit le moldus.

- En effet, d'ailleurs maintenant que tu es mort je vais le garder. Déclara Tom en en levant sa main pour faire voir le sac qui contenait l'argent. Mais dis moi, est ce que tu vis seul ?

A la boite de Dimssoon, tout allait de travers pour Harry qui n'avait jamais passer une aussi mauvaise journée dans cet endroit qu'il qualifierait d'abject. Tout d'abord, un des employés le harcelait du regard, ensuite il lui renversait du café dessus dont l'odeur était toujours incrustée dans ses vêtements, et depuis qu'il avait pris sa pause certains de ses dossiers avaient miraculeusement disparus. Il était clair que ce n'était pas de la malchance mais du sabotage. Se dit Harry. Il se leva de sa chaise, déterminée à aller à la rencontre d'une personne qui commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

- Salut je m'appelle Harry Williams, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se présenter tout à l'heure. Dit il rapidement.

- Oui et encore désolé pour le café, moi c'est Ethan Leik. Fit celui-ci en refermant discrètement un tiroir de son bureau dans un sourire bourré d'hypocrisie. Mais ce geste n'échappa malheureusement pas à Harry.

- Bien alors dis moi Ethan tu n'aurais pas vu quelqu'un pénétrer dans mon bureau pendant que j'étais en pause ?

- Non ! S'exclama il instantanément, j'étais en train de travailler, je ne faisais pas attention aux alentours.

- D'accord. Répondit Harry en inspectant du regard son bureau. Merci quand même et peut être qu'on pourrais faire mieux connaissance pendant les déjeunés ou les heures de pauses. Proposa t-il.

- Bien sûr pourquoi pas !

- Super, alors à plus tard. Fit Harry en retournant à son point de départ, c'est-à-dire son bureau, il n'avait pas récupéré ses dossiers est pourtant il était sur que ce Leik n'était pas clair. Harry allait devoir le surveiller d'un peu plus près parce qu'il savait une chose, c'est qu'il fallait avoir ces amis prés de soi et ces ennemis encore plus près.

- Hum, votre maison est vraiment splendide ! Déclara Tom.

- Merci c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai achetée. Répondit Owen. Mais qu'est ce que vous compté en faire ?

- L'habiter bien sur ! J'en ai ma claque de ce vieil appartement pourri.

Tom remarqua que les pièces étaient spacieuses et très lumineuses rien de comparable avec ce qui lui servait d'abris en ce moment mais il se posa une question.

- Vos proches ne risque pas de venir ici pour récupérer des trucs ?

- Non ne vous ne inquiétez pas, ma famille ne viendra pas. On ne se parle plus depuis très longtemps et franchement je n'ais pas beaucoup d'amis mis à part ceux que je fréquentais dans ce bar mais ma mort ne les affligera pas plus que ça donc pas de soucis. C'est stupide, je n'ai jamais profité de ma vie en fait, j'ai gagné beaucoup d'argent mais je ne le dépensais pas et une fois que j'ai décidé de m'installer et de vivre pleinement voilà qu'une minuscule olive met fin à mon existence.

- C'est l'ironie du sort, en tout cas moi je vais bien en profiter ! S'exclama Tom.

- Et moi qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Rejoindre la lumière, il faut tout simplement le désirer et elle viendra. Informa le brun.

- Et une fois qu'on y rentre c'est comment ? Demanda l'homme curieux.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit simplement Tom. Il faut y aller pour le savoir.

Owen sourit et se mit à fermer les yeux, il n'y avait plus que le silence et une étrange chaleur le submergea, la lumière apparue à quelques mètres de lui, elle était tout d'abord floue mais au fils des secondes elle devint plus net. L'homme s'avança de quelque pas avant de se tourner vers Tom.

- Ce que vous m'avez dit au bar au sujet de mon don, c'était vrai ou c'était simplement parce que j'allais mourir ?

- J'étais sérieux. Répondit Tom après un moment de silence. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas encore que c'était vous qui alliez mourir et puis, je n'ai pas de pitié pour les morts.

- Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance Tom. Sourit Owen. Au fait, je crois que vous devriez aller visiter le garage, ça vous plaira. Dit L'homme en entrant dans la lumière où sont âme fut transporté dans un espace inconnu de tous.

Tom ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi il lui avait parlé de son garage, curieux il alla y jeter un œil. Il poussa une grande porte blanche afin d'ouvrir complètement le garage et un sourire étira instantanément son visage.

Devant lui se tenait une voiture dans un genre décapotable, elle était de couleur verte foncé pour son plus grand bonheur et la peinture brillait encore, preuve qu'elle n'était pas vieille. D'autre part, la carrosserie semblait intacte et les pneus en très bon état. Les siéges étaient en cuire noir ainsi que le volant où reposait en son milieu un symbole qui formait quatre cercles alignés horizontalement et se touchant sur les bords. Tom ne se fit pas prier étant donné qu'il détenait le trousseau de clé de Owen, il sortit son nouveau bijoux du garage s'en alla l'essayer. A coté de celle-ci, la voiture de Gloria ressemblait à une épave.

Gabrielle et Gloria s'étaient retrouvées à la maison des papilles où elles buvaient un café, la serveuse leurs déposa la carte du jour.

- Merci Nina. Fit Gloria.

- Vous voulez manger quelques choses. Demanda la femme.

- Non pas immédiatement merci, par contre je veux bien encore un café.

- Je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

La cloche de la porte retentit et Harry fit son apparition, il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes et s'affala sur la table.

- Ah ! Harry alors comment c'est passé ta journée ? Demanda Gabrielle avec son air toujours enjouée.

Harry ne répondit pas mais releva la tête avec une mine qui en disait long, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, ni une quelconque lueur pétillante dans ses yeux.

- C'était si horrible que ça ? Fit Gabrielle.

Le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer longuement et reposa sa tête sur la table d'un air désespéré. Nina apporta le café pour Gloria tandis que Gabrielle se pencha vers Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule pour avoir l'air compatissante.

- Pauvre chéri, tu devrais peut être penser à changer de travail ! Proposa t-elle.

- Laisse le tranquille Gaby, tu n'as pas eu de mal à récupérer l'âme Harry. Interrogea Gloria.

- T'inquiète pas, je l'ai prise ta maudite âme. Grogna le garçon.

- Bien, alors arrête de dormir sur cette table c'est très malpoli et je déteste ça, où est passé Tom ?

- Moi je ne sais pas, il m'a déposé à la bijouterie du coin et ensuite il est parti faire sa mission.

- Moi j'était au travail alors j'en sais rien. Répondit froidement Harry.

- Oh le voilà, Fit Gaby.

Tom venait juste de rentrer, et pour se distinguer d'Harry celui-ci avait l'air très content de sa journée.

- Où as-tu garé ma voiture ? Demanda tout de suite Gloria.

- Sur la place qui se trouve à une cinquantaine de mètre d'ici, elle n'a pas une éraflure. Précisa Tom. Par contre tu vas devoir faire le plein. Lui signala t-il.

Gloria tendit sa main pour qu'il lui rende les clés ce qu'il fit sans une remarque.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais toutes l'après midi ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- ça ne te regarde pas ! Claqua Tom.

- Oh je vois tu as quelques chose à cacher. Insinua t-elle.

Tom lui fit un sourire un coin, pendant quelques secondes ils se défièrent du regard, la jeune femme détourna les yeux lorsque la serveuse se planta devant eux.

- Vous voulez que je vous serve quelque chose ? Demanda Nina.

- Oui ! fit Tom d'un air vainqueur à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Je vais prendre une grande portion de frites avec une escalope de poulet et la sauce que vous mettez habituellement avec. Pour la boisson, je veux une grande limonade distillée avec du sirop de citron.

- Très bien, quelqu'un d'autre commandera quelques choses ?

- Moi ce ne sera pas la peine ! Fit Gabrielle en se levant. Je vais rentrer j'ai des choses à faire, on se voit demain.

- Entendu. Dit Gloria. Donc moi je voudrais une assiette de pattes à la carbonara avec du parmesans au dessus et je prendrais également de l'eau.

- Est-ce que vous faites du pain perdu ? Demanda subitement Harry.

- Euh, ce n'est pas sur la carte mais je peux vous en faire si le vous le désirez. Répondit la serveuse.

- Alors j'en voudrais bien et je vais prendre une limonade blanche, s'il vous plait.

- D'accord je vous apporte tout ça.

- Merci.

- C'est quoi ça du pain perdu ? Questionna Tom.

- Tu verras, c'est un truc français ! répondit Harry

Nina leur apporta leurs plats quelques minutes plus tard ainsi que la commande un peu spéciale de Harry. Le petit groupe mangea dans l'ambiance quotidienne, Tom qui prétendait détester la nourriture moldue avait avalé jusqu'à la dernière petite frite de son assiette, il piqua même un morceau du repas de Harry qui avait faillit lui planter sa fourchette dans la main. Puis quand il eurent finit Gloria paya l'addition et enfin chacun quitta le lieu pour rentrer de leurs coté. Harry commença à avancer vers la direction de l'appartement mais Tom l'arrêta en chemin.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Déclara t-il.

- Une surprise ? Répéta t-il en haussant les sourcils. De ta part en plus.

- Oui, suit moi ! Ordonna t-il.

Harry était fatigué, il leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant tout en suivant quand même Tom à contre cœur. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent quelques temps, Harry se demanda vraiment ou Tom voulait en venir puis il s'arrêta.

- Je peux savoir où on va ? L'appartement et carrément à l'opposé.

- C'est juste là. Informa Tom en se dirigeant vers une magnifique maison. Il fit entrer Harry qui se demanda comment se dernier avait eut les clés.

- Ta chambre et au premier, couloir de gauche première porte. Lui signala Tom.

- Ma chambre ? Je ne comprends pas. Fit Harry incrédule.

- Cette maison appartenait à ma victime d'aujourd'hui et puisqu'il est mort, elle est à nous. Conclut il.

- C'est vrai ! dit Harry qui commençait à retrouver le sourire, mais nos affaires sont toujours à l'appartement.

- Non, j'ai été les chercher cette après midi, en fait j'ai prit le plus important vu qu'ici il y a pas mal de chose.

- C'est vraiment super ! S'exclama Harry. Merci.

- Maintenant tu peux aller te coucher ! Dit il.

- Oui j'y vais tout de suite ! Déclara Harry qui était vraiment épuisé. Bonne nuit, Tom.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Murmura t-il.


End file.
